McTeenageMatchmaker
by XxStephXx
Summary: Slight AU Mark's teenage daughter comes to Seattle to do a little matchmaking for Uncle Derek and basically wreak hilarious havoc on the everyone's lives MERDER but Addison friendly UPDATED WITH CH13!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Okay this is a slight AU. Derek and Addison got back together 3 months ago. Derek and Meredith are friends. Mark is back in New York. Mark has a 16 year old daughter, Madeline Grace Sloane, from a drunken fling years ago.

**--------------------------------------------------------------**

"I can't believe I'm stuck in the pit all day and you get to scrub in with McWife," Christina grumbled to Meredith.

"Trust me I would swap if I could. I still feel so awkward around Addison," said Meredith brushing past a stunning brunette.

"Excuse me are you talking about Addison Shepherd?" she asked Meredith.

"Uh yeah, she is neo-natal if you're looking for her," said Meredith, looking at the girl who on closer inspection was a lot younger than she first appeared. There was something familiar about her, but she couldn't put her finger on what it was.

"Uh it was actually Dr. Derek Shepherd I was looking for. Do you know where I could find him?" she asked.

"Um… he's in surgery right now," said Meredith looking towards the board.

"What do you want with him?" asked Christina eyeing her suspiciously.

"That is of a personal nature," the girl stated.

"What are you another wife?" Christina muttered under her breath.

"No," snapped the girl, "hadn't you two interns better run along"

"What a little…." Said Christina, "barely out of diapers"

"Sorry that was rude of me," said the girl, "Could you point me to the gallery abover where Dr. Shepherd is operating?"

"Um…." said Meredith unsure about telling an unauthorized civilian.

"He's expecting me," she said.

"It is OR4 3rd door on the left," said Meredith uncertainly, "it could be a while until he is done though"

"That is okay. Thank you," said the girl.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Half an hour later, Derek had just finished his surgery. He washed up and walked out onto the corridor. The first people he saw were Addison and Meredith, they were discussing a paitent.

"Oh hi honey," said Addison when she saw him, she went over and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well I didn't expect you to forgive an adulterous bitch Uncle Derek," he heard that voice and knew it immediately.

"Gracie," said Derek turning to face none other than Madeline Grace Sloan, his goddaughter. He always called her by her middle name, she hated the name Madeline.

"Yeah, hi," she said coming over and hugging him, "You miss me?"

"Of course I missed you. You've changed so much, look at your hair," the last time he had saw her she was a blonde.

"Yeah I got bored with the blonde. And you better have missed me, since you just upped and left without so much as a goodbye or a forwarding address," said Grace her tone suddenly changing.

"I sent you a letter," said Derek looking down at the ground looking ashamed.

"2 weeks later," she said.

"I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine, perfectly understandable given the circumstances," she said shooting a dirty look at Addison.

"Uh… Dr. Grey could you go and check on Mrs. Steinberg," said Addison.

"Dr. Meredith Grey?" said Grace.

"Yes," said Meredith.

"Yeah we met earlier, I should have introduced myself then, I'm Grace Sloan," she said

"Sloan?"

"I believe you have met my father. He told me about you," she said shooting a glance at Derek.

"Dr. Grey, Mrs. Steinberg?" said Addison.

"Oh right sorry. It was nice meeting you," said Meredith.

"Nice to meet you too," said Grace.

"What are you doing here?" said Derek.

"What I can't visit?"

"Of course you can, you should have called we would have picked you up at the airport," said Addison.

"I can't believe you took her back," Grace said to Derek.

"Gracie," said Derek warningly, "Be nice"

"Why?"

"I know everything that happened before I left was rough on you but…"

"Wasn't just before you left…."

"So where are you staying?" Addison interrupted.

"Hotel," said Grace.

"With your dad?" asked Derek.

"No calm down he's in New York… I think he has a major surgery anyway,"

"So you just came on your own?" said Derek suspiciously.

"Yes, I wouldn't have bothered if all I was going to get was the third degree," she said rolling her eyes.

"Alright, I didn't mean it like that. I mean everything is okay isn't it?" he asked worriedly.

"Uh yeah fine," she said shooting a glance at Adddison.

"Well I'm finished now, why don't I take you to lunch," said Derek, "Addie when do you finish"

"6 hours," she said looking uncomfortable.

"Okay looks like it will just be the two of us then. Go downstairs and I'll meet you there in about 10 minutes," said Derek.

"Okay," nodded Grace.

Once Derek had gone, Grace turned to Addison.

"Gracie, please he doesn't know," said Addison for once sounding rattling.

"I guessed that, he wouldn't have took you back if he knew you stayed with Dad," said Grace her eyes burning with anger.

"You can't tell him"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't!"

"Because we are happy, we're getting back that. Don't you want Derek to be happy?"

"Of course I do. I just think he can do better than you."

"We love each other, staying with Mark was just a mistake," said Addison nearly begging.

"Would you still be with him if you hadn't caught him with someone else?"

"No. I knew it was a mistake, I belong with Derek. Please Gracie, you don't want to hurt him like that I know you don't."

"Fine I'll keep your dirty little secret because I'm not going to be the one to break him this time, but one screw up and I will tell him," said Grace before storming away from Addison.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Dr. Grey do you have a minute," Gracie called to Meredith, she was on her way to meet Derek downstairs when she met Meredith on the stairwell.

"Uh yeah sure," said Meredith uncertainly.

"I need your opinion as a doctor," she said.

"My opinion? Seriously?" Her father, Derek and Addison had all known her all her life, they were some of the best doctors in the country and she wanted an interns medical opinion.

"Yes please," said Gracie reaching into her bag and pulling out a booklet of papers, "I was wondering if you could look at this for me"

"Okay," Meredith opened the booklet and immediately noticed that it was a copy of somebody's chart from a hospital in New York, "It's a…"

"Yes, it's for a…friend," said Gracie.

"A friend?"

"Yes. How does it look?" she asked anxiously.

"Well it says here they had leukemia 5 years ago and have been in remission for 3," she said scanning the chart.

"Yes, has it come back?"

"I couldn't be sure without seeing the patient and running some tests the date here says that these ones are 3 weeks old," said Meredith.

"But if you had to guess."

"There are a few indicators that the leukemia has returned and your friend has to go to the doctor," said Meredith.

"Okay, thank you," said Grace, "and if you could not mention this to Uncle Derek and Satan"

"Satan?" smiled Meredith.

"Well Satan is easier to say that Adulterous Bitch. Come on, you can't exactly be her biggest fan," said Grace.

"Addison is a lovely person, and a fantastic doctor," said Meredith.

"You are far too nice, I like you," said Gracie, "Just whatever you do, please don't sleep with my dad"

"Seriously?" laughed Meredith, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Seriously," laughed Gracie taking the chart from Meredith.

"Your friend has to get to a doctor immediately, tell them to come in to the hospital and I will gladly…."

"Thank you Dr. Grey"

"Your welcome," said Meredith.

"Well there you are…" said Derek noticing Gracie, he trailed off when he saw Meredith.

"Yeah, I was just chatting to Dr. Grey," said Gracie.

"Okay, well I need a word with Dr. Grey right now. So could I meet you down in the lobby?"

"Okay," said Gracie going down the stairs.

"What was that about?" Derek asked Meredith.

"Nothing, she was just asking my…opinion," said Meredith, she knew she was a bad liar and now even she could hear it in her voice.

"Meredith what was it?" said Derek getting really worried now.

"I… I said I wouldn't tell"

"Look Gracie was diagnosed with leukemia 5years ago, she has been clear for 3 years. Was she asking you about it returning?" he demanded.

"Oh my god," Meredith gasped.

"I knew it, I knew she came here for a reason. What was it? You have to tell me," he said desperately.

"She wanted me to look at a chart, she was in a hospital in New York, they ran tests it wasn't confirmed but her white blood cells indicate that she has come out of remission," said Meredith quickly.

Derek took a step back into the wall looking devastated.

"I'm so sorry Derek," said Meredith.

"It's okay. I have to go and get her, she beat it before she will again," he said tears in his eyes.

"If you need anything…"

"Thank you," said Derek before running down the stairs two at a time.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 

It was twenty minutes before Meredith saw Derek and Grace again. She was updating her charts, she felt awful she should have known better, it was obvious Grace had been lying. She could have leukemia and she had just let her walk out of the hospital.

"Uncle Derek this isn't necessary, really," Grace protested and Derek led her by the shoulders out of the elevator and into an exam room.

"Don't be ridiculous, of course it's necessary. It could be back, we need to know as soon as possible if it is. Give me your chart!" said Derek sternly.

"No, it's private," argued Grace.

"Gracie you could be seriously ill. Please just let me see," he said almost pleading.

"Fine here," she said, she wasn't used to seeing him so upset.

"Okay, this is good. I mean it's not bad, it could be anything, anemia or an STI or…." Said Derek scanning her results.

"UNCLE DEREK!" she shouted, "it is not an STI"

"Oh right no sorry…" he mumbled.

"We both know what it is," she said.

"We don't know that, you've been in remission for 3 years Leukemia rarely returns after that amount of time," said Derek, "What are your symptoms?"

"Nausea, headaches, tiredness and I fainted a couple of times," she said.

"A couple?"

"four," she said.

"FOUR and what your dad didn't think to check you over, make sure you were alright. Sometimes Mark is so…." He said angrily.

"Dad didn't know, I was alone the first few times. When I fainted at school I got taken to hospital…"

"And what it got too tough for him to deal with so he sent you here," said Derek.

"He doesn't know, I told him I hadn't eaten in a few hours and I went to gym class. But I'm obviously too much trouble here, if you think he has just offloaded me to you," said Grace angrily wriggling out of his grip.

"I didn't mean it like that," groaned Derek, he had forgotten how temperamental teenage girls could be.

"Well it's sure how it sounded," said Grace running out of the room and into the open elevator. By the time Derek got to it, the doors were closed.

"Did you get the tests done?" asked Meredith, the only other occupant of the elevator.

"No," said Grace, "Thanks for telling him"

"Come on I had to he had guessed anyway. You could be seriously ill, you have to have the tests done," said Meredith, only just then noticing that tears were running down her cheeks, "Come on it'll be alright."

"Why should I have the tests done? Who would miss me? My dad doesn't care, he hasn't even noticed I've gone yet and Uncle Derek doesn't want me here, maybe it's better if I just let it win," said Grace sadly.

"Don't talk like that! I'm sure your dad does care…you just haven given him the chance to care, and Dr. Shepherd I find it very hard to believe that he said he didn't want you here," said Meredith.

"Why are you defending him? Didn't he ditch you for Satan?"

"Okay….yes, yes he did but that doesn't make him a bad person. I just met you an hour ago but I saw the look on his face when I told him your illness could be back and he looked devastated, I may not know much about you but I know him. As a doctor I can't let you leave this hospital without doing a few tests just to rule out Leukemia"

"Will you do the tests on me then?" asked Grace.

"Um…okay if you want me to, I just have to drop off these at Admin then I'll take you back up and do the tests, okay?"

"Okay," said Grace.

Then the Elevator stopped they were on the ground floor. The doors opened and there was Derek, who for the second time that day had just sprinted down the stairs.

"Gracie," he said panting slightly, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean for it to come out like that."

"It's okay Uncle Derek I know you didn't," said Grace calmly.

"I'm glad you're here, I'm glad you came here to me about this," he said, "But Princess you really do have to get these tests done"

"I know and I asked Dr. Grey to do them for me," said Grace.

"Gracie I'll do them," said Derek.

"No I want Dr. Grey to do them, you get all twitchy and concerned and that makes me a little nervous," said Grace.

"Of course I'm concerned," said Derek, "and I don't twitch"

"Yeah you do twitch, which FYI is not a good quality in a neurosurgeon," said Grace, "besides I'm sure Dr. Grey is more than capable of doing it"

"Okay, okay. I'll be outside the room the whole time," said Derek knowing her well enough to know that she wasn't going to back down.

"Fine," said Grace, pressing the button for the elevator.

"Okay I just have to drop these off at the desk and I'll be right up," said Meredith.

"Okay," said Grace taking out her cell phone.

Meredith went over to the desk and to her surprise Derek followed her.

"Thank you for doing this, I know this isn't surgical at all," he said.

"It's fine, she asked me to what could I do say no," said Meredith.

"Yeah you could have"

"I wouldn't do that"

"I know, just look after her okay?" said Derek, "and when the results come back let me tell her"

"Alright," said Meredith, "Don't worry so much Derek, by the look of her chart we caught it early"

"I know but still, she's been like a daughter to me over the years and I…"

"I know," said Meredith, "I'll take of her I promise"

"Thank you"

"No problem but you should know Mark doesn't know she is here so you should call him"

"I'll get one of the nurses to call him and tell him she's here," said Derek his face darkening.

"Don't you think it would be better coming from you," said Meredith as they stopped to wait for the Elevator.

"Perhaps we send Satan back to New York to tell him," said Grace sharply.

"Gracie, be nice. That is all in the past," said Derek

"Is it?" she snapped.

"Yes, now let it go," said Derek wearily.

"Fine. And we don't have to tell my dad, where I am and why. He has a busy schedule this week, he'll call and check on me but other than that…why worry him"

"He would want to be here," said Meredith, "And we need his consent if we have to perform surgery"

"Look if I need surgery or the Leukemia is back then I'll call him," said Grace.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Hey Mer you almost done," Izzie asked poking her head into Grace's room.

"Uh no not really," said Meredith, they were still waiting for Grace's results, Derek had put a rush on them but it still took another hour or so.

"It's just me and George have and the car…. We came together…" said Izzie awkwardly they had all heard about Grace by now.

"It's fine take the car home…I'll be back later," said Meredith.

"I'll take you home," said Derek who was sitting in the chair next to Grace's bed just staring into space.

"I'm so sorry, when was your shift supposed to finish?" said Grace she was sitting cross legged on the bed with her ipod.

"3 hours ago," said Izzie, "You better be careful, you'll hit your limit soon"

"You should go home, I'm so sorry I didn't realise," said Grace.

"It's alright, I'm staying," said Meredith.

"No, it's not fair on you. I have Uncle Derek not that he is much help at keeping me amused," said Grace.

"Grace I'm staying, it shouldn't be much longer anyway," said Meredith firmly. She couldn't explain it but she really liked this girl, she reminded her of Derek and Mark so much at times only as a girl.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah of course," said Meredith.

"Okay thank you. At least let me buy you a coffee, even if it is crappy hospital coffee," said Grace.

"That is not necessary," said Meredith.

"Come on please, I have to get out of this room. He is driving me insane," she said indicating to Derek.

"Alright then," smiled Meredith.

"Uncle Derek, I'm going to the Cafeteria with Meredith," she said to Derek.

"Huh oh okay alright then," he said, "I'll go and chase up these results. I'll page you"

"Okay, come on then," said Grace grabbing her bag and bouncing off the bed.

---------------------------------------------------------

"My dad told me about you," said Grace as she and Meredith sat down with their coffee.

"Did he?" asked Meredith surprised.

"Yeah, when he came back. He told me you had been seeing Uncle Derek while Satan was in New York, and he punched him when he saw that he was talking to you. He also said you were on of the most promising interns he had seen in a long time," said Grace.

"Oh," was all Meredith said.

"Did you love him?"

"Who?"

"Uncle Derek, did you love him?"

"I uh… don't think we should…." Said Meredith uncomfortably.

"Sorry am I making you uncomfortable? I tend to do that a lot, I speak exactly what I am thinking," said Grace.

"It's okay," shrugged Meredith.

"Dad says he loved you," said Grace.

"Can we please change the subject?"

"Okay sorry. You know thoughts just fall out my head without going through the brain route first"

"It's fine," said Meredith, "How have I not heard about you? Your dad was here for weeks"

"Yeah me and my dad haven't been on the best of terms for the past few months," said Grace looking away.

"I'm sorry. You okay?"

"Uh yeah, I guess," said Grace.

"What happened?"

"Are you always this nosey?" said Grace.

"Uh coming from you," laughed Meredith.

"True," laughed Grace, "We just had a big fight when he and Addison… I moved out and we have barely spoken since."

"You're 16 how can you move out…" said Meredith.

"Dad lives in his bachelor pad on 5th and I live in the brownstone," shrugged Grace, "he pays the bills, school fees and my credit card"

"Wow reminds me a little of me and my mum," said Meredith remembering her childhood, and absent mother.

"I guess it would, Ellis Grey as a mother. We're quite similar then, both from single parent families, said parent is a great surgeon crappy parent," said Grace.

"Yeah," said Meredith, "You should still call your dad, if you're ill…."

"I doubt he would care, when I packed my bags he didn't even try to stop me. I thought he would at least offer to ask Addison to move out…." Said Grace.

"Addison was living with you and Mark…" said Meredith.

"Oh crap," said Grace, "Yes she was, but please don't say anything I said I wouldn't"

"Your secret is safe with me," said Meredith.

"She wasn't always such a bitch," said Grace.

"She isn't a…."

"She is," insisted Grace.

Meredith's pager went off, she looked down it was Derek.

"Your results are in," she said.

"Let's go then," said Grace.


	5. Chapter 5

PREVIOUSLY 

_Meredith's pager went off, she looked down it was Derek._

"_Your results are in," she said._

"_Let's go then," said Grace._   
Chapter 5 

"Uncle Derek," shouted Grace when she spotted Derek at the nurses station.

"Gracie," he said leading her and Meredith into Grace's room.

"Well…." Demanded Grace.

"It's not Leukemia," said Derek.

"Okay….that's good," said Grace, "So what is it then?"

"I…don't know," said Derek, "But I am positive that you haven't come out of remission"

"Okay, that's good. So what happens now?" said Grace.

"Dr. Grey you saw her chart, you know her history. Her symptoms are nausea, headaches, tiredness and she has fainted four times in the past weeks. What do we do next?" said Derek in a professional tone.

"We run an MRI, blood tests and a CT scan," said Meredith.

"Right. Do it, you are her doctor now, the chief won't let me," said Derek.

"Okay," said Meredith startled by the sudden change in Derek's tone.

"Is that okay Meredith? I might not even be surgical, you should be on real cases," said Grace, who know all too well how the hospital system worked.

"Grace stay out of this, I am her boss and I say she is on this case," said Derek sharply.

"Was he this controlling when you were going out?" Grace asked Meredith.

"Madeline…." Snapped Derek.

"Madeline?" said Grace hurt that he was shouting at her and he never called her Madeline unless she was in real trouble, like when cut up one of his Armani suits when she was 6, to make her Barbie a Business woman.

"Dr. Shepherd could I have a word outside please?" said Meredith.

"Fine," said Derek storming out.

"He's just worried and your little comment about us is not helping," said Meredith, before following Derek into the hall.

"What is it?" said Derek.

"What is the matter with you? Why are you snapping at Grace? This isn't her fault or mine," said Meredith.

"Fine you don't want to take on her case, fine I'll get a doctor who will," said Derek.

"Don't be ridiculous I'll be her doctor. What is wrong with you? What came up in those results?" said Meredith snatching the results out of his hand.

"This doesn't mean anything," said Meredith reading it, "We won't know anything until we do the MRI, it could be side effects from her chemo a few years ago. Organ failure,"

"It could be a brain tumor, she has had headaches and passing out," said Derek, punching his fist into the wall.

"That is not her fault, you can't take this out on her. She is 16, scared and in a strange city," said Meredith.

"It is her fault if she has let it get to this stage. She has been passing out which means that the tumor is probably inoperable," said Derek.

He heard a small gasp behind him, Grace was standing at the door and had heard everything he had said.

"I'm sorry," she said fighting back tears.

"It is not your fault, we don't even know if it is a tumor," said Meredith glaring at Derek, "go back into your room, I'll be in, in a minute and take you for an MRI and then we will know. Please sweetie don't worry," said Meredith.

Grace just nodded and went back in her room.

"Look, go and get a coffee and calm down. Grace really doesn't need you like this right now, she is terrified and you panicking and blurting out the worst case scenario is not helping. So go and calm down, I'll stay and look after her," said Meredith.

"Right of course, you're right. Thank you," said Derek running his hand through his hair.

"Okay, go and calm down. I'll page you. Did you call Mark?"

"The nurse did, he's getting the hospital jet out here. He should be here in a few hours," said Derek

"Okay good, now go," ordered Meredith.

"Thank you, I know you don't have to be doing this," said Derek.

"It's no problem," said Meredith.

"I'm glad you're here, I wouldn't want anyone else treating her, I wouldn't trust anyone else," he said.

"Not even Addison," came Grace's retort from inside her room where she was shamelessly eavesdropped.

"Gracie," moaned Derek while Meredith pushed him in the direction of the elevator.

------------------------------------

4 HOURS LATER

"Okay we got the results," said Meredith walking into Grace's room, where she and Derek were.

"About time, I'm starting to feel like a human pin cushion. Are you sure about these ones?" said Grace.

"They are conclusive," confirmed Meredith.

"Well come on then, what is it?" said Grace.

"You don't have a tumor. The reason you've been feeling so lousy is because your kidneys are failing, this could be a side effect of your treatment for Leukemia. Your kidney failure has brought on a form of diabetes, which is why you've been fainting your sugar levels haven't been controlled," said Meredith.

"Okay is that good?" said Grace looking to Derek for answers.

"Not really," he said honestly.

"But it's better than a tumor?" she asked.

"Yeah it is," said Derek sitting next to her on the bed, and putting his arms round her, hugging her.

"How bad Meredith?" asked Derek.

"The Diabetes, it's bad but it can be controlled. She will need daily insulin injections, and a controlled diet," said Meredith.

"And my kidneys?" asked Grace.

"We won't know until we take a closer look, but it is likely that you will need to be put on the transplant list, and be put on dialysis until we find a donor," said Meredith.

"Okay, well it could be worse. Can I go home or am I stuck here for a while?" said Grace.

"You need to stay here for now," said Meredith.

"Okay. See Uncle Derek it isn't that bad. The Leukemia isn't back and I don't need you to cut into my brain," said Grace trying to be cheerful.

"Yeah," said Derek pulling her closer and pressing a kiss to her forehead, "you'll be okay Princess"

"I'll go and arrange your treatment and get the diabetes specialist to talk to you about diet and treatment, and we'll get you started on dialysis in the morning," said Meredith.

"You should go home," said Grace, "You must be exhausted"

"She's right," said Derek, "It's late, we need you on top of your game tomorrow"

"No I should go and arrange…" said Meredith, who for some reason found she didn't want to leave.

"No you should go home, and Uncle Derek you should take her," said Grace.

"Gracie I'm staying here with you. I'll get a cab," said Derek.

"No, you're going to take Meredith home and thank her for staying so late and for finding out what is wrong with me. Then you are going to go to my hotel room and bring me my stuff, and on your way back if you could drop by McDonalds and get me a Big Mac I'm starving," said Grace.

"Is there anything else?"

"Yeah if you feel like coming to your senses and divorcing Addison that would really cheer me up," said Grace.

"Grace come on, I don't know why you are so against her. She made a mistake…."

"A mistake that tore both of our lives apart," Grace interrupted.

"Look I'm not going to argue with you. I'll take Meredith home, get your things from the hotel and bring you some dinner, but it will definitely not be McDonalds that stuff is junk and you have to watch what you eat from now on," said Derek.

"Fine," said Grace rolling her eyes, "my hotel room key is in my bag"

Derek got the key and when he stood up, he noticed that Grace was narrowing her eyes at looking straight out the door. He turned and saw what she was glaring at.

"Grace," said the new comer.

"Dad, what are you doing here?"


	6. Chapter 6

_Derek got the key and when he stood up, he noticed that Grace was narrowing her eyes at looking straight out the door. He turned and saw what she was glaring at._

"_Grace," said the new comer._

"_Dad, what are you doing here?"_

Chapter 6 

"What am I doing here? What are you doing here of all places and in a hospital bed? You have got some explaining to do," said Mark sternly.

"I'm surprised you noticed," said Grace looking between Derek and Meredith, "Alright who called him? You both look guilty as hell, I'm surprised at you Uncle Derek. I thought we agreed to send Satan back on her broomstick and tell him if I needed surgery which I don't."

"You are in so much trouble, you can't just fly out of State. And since there is nothing wrong with you, you are coming on the next flight home," said Mark.

"Like hell I am," retorted Grace.

"Uh maybe we should go," said Meredith.

"Yeah, okay I'm going to take Meredith home and get your stuff. Will be okay? Do you want me to stay?" said Derek.

"She'll be fine," snapped Mark.

"I'll be okay, go and preferably take him with you," said Grace.

"Okay, just have me paged if you need to. I'll be back soon," said Derek.

"Well she is on the first plane out of here, there is nothing wrong with her, she just wants attention that's why she showed up here," said Mark.

"I'm afraid we can't allow the patient to leave until she has undergone treatment," said Derek, "and maybe if you were around more for her, she wouldn't want attention"

"I don't want attention," protested Grace.

"Okay," said Derek, "I'll see you soon"

"Bye, and thanks Meredith," said Grace.

"No problem I'll see you in the morning," said Meredith, knowing that there was going to be some definite fireworks that night.

"Treatment what treatment?" demanded Mark after Derek and Meredith were gone.

"Well I came out here because I thought the Leukemia was back," said Grace.

Mark's face crumbled, he sat down on the bed next to Grace. How could he miss that? He was a doctor, he was a father, and he shouldn't have let her go through that alone.

"It's okay though, it's not back I'm still in remission," said Grace a little freaked by how he had reacted, she had never thought he cared that much. She thought he thought she was just an inconvenience.

"Then what?"

"Kidney failure, a side effect of my chemo I guess it just took this long to become a problem. And the kidney failure brought on diabetes which was why I was fainting," said Grace, "It's in my chart," she said pointing to the end of her bed, where the chart was.

Mark got up and got the chart. He read through all of it, cover to cover not saying at word until he had finished.

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?"

"So you don't think I'm faking it then?" retorted Grace.

"No, you can't fake this. Why didn't you come to me? I would have done these tests in New York," he said sitting down next to her.

"I doubt you would have cared or that you could have even squeezed me in between conquests and surgeries," said Grace.

"You're my daughter…."

"That didn't seem to bother you when you chose Addison over me," said Grace wriggling off the bed and standing up to look out the window.

"What? When did I ever do that?" said Mark, sometimes men are so dense.

"Uh when she moved in and I moved out."

"You said you wanted space…. I thought that you just wanted some time alone to get used to the idea of me and Addison being together so I gave you both"

"I was never going to get used to the idea of you two being together, it gave me the creeps. I moved out because I hated you both for what you did…you not only ruined your best friends like you ruined mine. I thought you would at least offer to ask Addison to move out, maybe not break up with her because that might show that you did care about me more than her and I know you don't. So don't try and act like the concerned parent now," said Grace, "I don't want you here."

"Grace…. I'm sorry I didn't know, I didn't think…"

"No you don't think… you don't think about anyone but yourself, and because of that you lost Derek, Addison and me, congratulations. Who have you got left? The slutty scrub nurse, she's welcome to you," said Grace scathingly.

"I'm sorry," he said, shocked he had no idea he had pushed her so far away.

"It's too late. I think they need a few forms to signed in case I have to go on the transplant list, if they do I'll have them send them to New York," said Grace.

"I'm not going back to New York. You're 16, I'm not leaving you alone in a strange city," said Mark.

"Why? You let me live alone in New York, and I'm not alone I have Uncle Derek"

"I don't care, you are a child…." Shouted Mark.

"I don't want you here and I don't need you here," said Grace firmly.

"Too bad," snapped Mark.

"Why do you want to stay here? You gonna try and get into Addison's delicates again, I doubt it will be that hard…." Said Grace.

"That's enough," snapped Mark.

"Says who?"

"You know what young lady, you are nothing more than a spoiled brat with a quick tongue," he said angry again, it was amazing how one minute she could make him feel so guilty and so much like a failure and the next make him shake with rage

"And you are nothing more than a man whore that will screw anything in a skirt and a dead beat dad that that really doesn't give a fuck about anything except where his next screw is coming from," shouted Grace, storming to the door, flinging it open and storming out.

"Madeline," roared Mark, "GET BACK IN HERE RIGHT NOW!!"

Grace just turned round, raised her eyebrow and said, "Or what?"

Mark made to go after her, but she was already on the elevator which had just closed.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"You haven't found her yet, she's been gone hours," raged Derek at the security guards.

It had been nearly 3 hours since Grace had run off, they couldn't find her anywhere.

"She is diabetic, she hasn't eaten in hours she need insulin or she could slip into a coma," snapped Mark.

"We're doing everything we can, we've looked at the footage from all exits she hasn't left the hospital," said the security guard.

"Alright then I want every department on alert," ordered Derek.

"Dr. Sloan, Dr. Shepherd, they found her," said Izzie bursting into the room.

"Where? Is she alright?" asked Mark.

"In a bathroom down at radiology, she's unconscious, they brought her back up to surgery" said Izzie.

Mark and Derek immediately sprung into action, rushing to see her. When they got to the surgical floor, the saw Dr. Bailey and George working on an unconscious Grace.

"What's going on? How is she?" demanded Mark.

"Her sugar levels are sky high, BP is dropping," shouted Bailey.

"Uh Dr. Bailey…." Said George handing her some results.

"Right, her kidney has ruptured lets get her to surgery NOW," demanded Bailey pushing the gurney out the room.

-------------------------------------------

"Where do you think you're going?" demanded Bailey, standing at the door of the OR.

"I'm going to remove her kidney," said Derek as if it was the most obvious thing in the world, he had just finished putting on his scrubs.

"Oh no you're not. You're too close to the patient you are not getting in this OR," she said blocking his way.

"What! Come on I can remove her kidney's with my eyes closed, I want to make sure she has someone in there that cares if she lives or dies," said Derek angrily.

"Dr. Bailey, I just heard. I was her doctor last night, can I scrub in?" gasped Meredith as she ran into the scrub room.

"Dr Shepherd?" said Bailey.

"Fine, but I want Burke in there," he said, wanting the best possible surgeon operating on Grace.

"I'm here," said Burke following Meredith in.

"Alright I guess you three are the next best thing to me," said Derek, "I'll be up in the gallery"

"Next best thing, who you kiddin' Shepherd," said Burke getting his scrubs on.

"She'll be alright," said Meredith resting her hand on Derek's shoulder.

"I know, she has to be," said Derek.

----------------------------------------------------------------

The surgery took less than hour, Grace's left kidney was removed. The surgery was smooth and successful. Derek, Mark and Addison were up in the gallery the whole time. Grace was being taken to recovery, Derek, Mark and Addison were waiting outside the scrub room for the surgeons.

"How did it go?" asked Derek.

"Good, there was some minor bleeding we're going to have to keep an eye on the kidney that's left but overall it was good," said Burke.

"How long until she comes round?" asked Mark.

"Another 6 hours," said Bailey.

"You should go home and get some sleep, she'll be unconscious. We'll page you when she wakes up. Dr. Shepherd you've been here at least 48 hours," said Meredith.

"Okay, I'm just going to go and check on her then I'll book into a hotel. I'll be back in the morning," said Mark heading off to Grace's room.

"I'm staying here tonight," said Derek.

"Honey, you're not on call," said Addison.

"I am now," he snapped.

"Alright okay, then I'll stay as well," said Addison.

"No, you don't have to. She wouldn't want you here," said Derek harshly.

"Derek…" said Addison the hurt evident in her voice.

"What it's true, she said so herself," said Derek turning and walking in the direction of Grace's room.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8 

"Alright, Miss Sloan had surgery last night, woke up a few hours ago. How are you feeling?" Said Bailey, as she and her interns came into Grace's room.

"Like I had an organ removed," said Grace pain evident in her voice.

"Can we give her anymore pain medication?" asked Derek.

Derek was leaning against the wall facing Grace's bed., Mark was sitting in the chair next to her bed.

"I'm fine," groaned Grace, "Stop fussing"

"They can give you morphine if you are in pain, you had major surgery," said Derek.

"I know, it's not sore just uncomfortable," said Grace sitting up.

"We just have to get her down for an MRI to make sure everything is all right, Dr Grey…" said Bailey just as Addison entered the room.

"Can I get the pretty intern to take me?" asked Grace.

"You're already getting the prettiest intern," said Derek with his McDreamy look.

A few little gasps went through the room. Grace looked at Derek, from the look on his face he hadn't meant to say that.

"Derek…" said Addison slowly.

"You're so stupid," giggled Grace, "Seriously for a brain surgeon…you're so brainless," she said still giggling nervously.

"Alright, Dr Karev take the patient down to MRI," said Bailey.

"Oh uh…Ma'am, Dr Bailey, Miss Nazi…." Said Grace nervously, "I meant Dr. O'Malley, and I mean Dr Karev is okay, but George is so cute."

"Oh….Um…I…" stuttered George as Mark glared at him.

"Alright you heard her O'Malley," said Bailey.

"Miss Nazi, seriously?" muttered Christina .

"Well I don't know….." said Grace, "I'm sorry if the Nazi comment offended you," she said to Bailey.

"I've been called worse," said Bailey, "O'Malley take the patient down for an MRI."

"I can do that," said Derek.

"No I want George to take me," whined Grace.

"Dr. O'Malley will take he patient down to the MRI, Dr. Shepherd, Dr Shepherd, Dr Sloan you can all accompany him," said Bailey.

"Oh come on, do they have to?" moaned Grace.

"I do," said Mark.

"Can't it just be Uncle Derek?" whined Grace.

"No," said Mark and Bailey at the same time.

"Okay then," mumbled Grace.

------------------------------------

A few hours later, Grace was lying in her hospital bed. Mark had gone back to his hotel room to get some sleep after Grace's MRI had shown she was doing alright. Derek was in surgery.

Grace looked up from her magazine when she heard Addison come into her room.

"Can I come in?" said Addison uncertainly.

"Sure," said Grace, who was feeling pretty bad about the way she had been treating Addison.

Addison came in and sat down on the chair next to Grace's bed.

"Dr. O'Malley said your MRI was clean, no internal bleeding. You're doing okay, you can start dialysis tomorrow morning," said Addison.

"I know," said Grace.

"So……."

"Why did you do it?" said Grace.

"I….Do what?….I was lonely, drunk and….lost, I didn't know what I was doing," said Addison, who knew exactly what Grace meant.

"That explains the first time," said Grace, "But you stayed with him for two months. You stayed with Dad, when Uncle Derek ran…you filed for divorce. You were the reason I moved out….You only left him when you found him in bed with another woman…and now you say you love Uncle Derek, you want to make your marriage work…Can't you see what is in front of you? If you loved Uncle Derek the way you used to, you wouldn't have stayed with dad, you would have followed him here. You couldn't have stayed with Dad…." Grace cut off when she saw Derek standing in the doorway, he had heard every word.

When Grace stopped abruptly Addison looked round to where she was looking, and a look of horror crossed her face when she saw Derek in the doorway. He just looked between Addison and Grace, looking betrayed then a look of rage appeared in his eyes.

"Derek…" started Addison.

Derek just turned and walked away.

"Uncle Derek…." Shouted Grace sitting up, but she found she couldn't get out of bed because she was hooked up to machines.

"Gracie lie down I'll go and talk to him," said Addison, taking Gracie's struggling hands off the wires attached to her body.

"NO stay away from me, you BITCH!! He hates me, I kept your dirty little secret and now Uncle Derek hates me. I saw the look on his face….GET YOUR HANDS OFF ME!!" screamed Grace, pushing Addison away.

"What is going on in here?" said Mark coming into the room, "Grace calm down," he said trying to restrain Grace who was still struggling.

"GET AWAY FROM ME BOTH OF YOU!! I HATE YOU!!," she screamed escaping Mark's grasp, as he had let go in shock.

"Derek found out that we stayed together," said Addison.

"And?" snapped Mark, "she is going to hurt herself,"

"He just left, he looked at us then left," said Addison, "She thinks he hates her."

"Gracie Sweetheart, Derek doesn't hate you. He hates me. Please calm down, what if you burst your stitches," he said trying to get close to Grace but she was flapping too much.

"I'm going to go and find him. Look after her," said Addison leaving the room.

"Addie, Addison," Mark said, then he looked towards Grace.

"Dr. Grey," he called poking his head out of Grace's room.

"Yes," said Meredith looking up from the chart she was writing.

"Can you look after Grace? She's got herself into a state," he said.

"Okay…." Said Meredith slowly.

Mark left Grace's room and went after Addison. Meredith went into Grace's room to find she had pulled herself free of her machines, she was almost on her feet…

------------------------------------------------------------------


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 

Derek, Addison and Mark had been paged to the chief's office. Addison hadn't found Derek, Mark had lost sight of Addison. So they hadn't seen each other until they were sat down in front of the chief, who was livid.

"Now do one of you three, want to explain to me why I just had to let one of my residents _sedate a 16 year old_?" Richard thundered.

"Sedate her? Why?" said Derek who had no idea what had happened when he left, or how much of a state Grace got into when he did.

"Why? She wanted to come after you, she got herself into such a state she pulled out her IV. She could have burst her stitches, she could have caused internal bleeding and killed herself," roared Richard.

"Oh my God…" said Derek, putting his head in his hands and pulling his hand through his hair.

"And you three were too busy with your sex lives to care how much you were hurting that little girl," said Richard.

"I…didn't know," said Derek.

"I tried to stop her, she wouldn't let me…" said Mark.

"That is a pathetic excuse," said Richard, "Now get out of my sight all of you, and if I catch any of you distressing Grace again I will personally escort you out of this hospital and make sure you don't set foot in here again. I don't care if you do work here."

"How is she?" asked Derek, "She hasn't hurt herself has she?"

"We don't think so, she is asleep. Dr. Grey will take her down for an MRI soon," said Richard softening a little.

"When will she wake up?" said Derek.

"In a few hours"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Meredith!" Derek shouted when he saw her.

"Yeah," said Meredith, her heart pounding she had heard about Derek and Addison.

"Have you already taken Grace down for her MRI?" he asked.

"Yes, I took her a little while ago. She's alright, she's still asleep," said Meredith.

"And? How is she? Any internal bleeding? How is her sugar level?"

"She's okay. There is no internal bleeding, her sugar levels are being closely monitored. She's stable," said Meredith.

"Thank God, if anything had happened to her I couldn't forgive myself…. I didn't even realise…." Said Derek clearly stressed out, "can I see her?"

"Mark is with her right now," said Meredith.

"Right," muttered Derek.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"I don't even know what to say? Addison stayed with Mark in New York, before she came out here. I don't know how to react or…. I'm sorry, you're the last person that wants to hear about this," said Derek.

"No it's okay, we're friends right?"

"Yeah," he sighed sadly, "we're friends. But I just need to think. Can you do me a favour?"

"Yeah sure. What?"

"Page me when Mark leaves. I'll be in the on call room," said Derek.

"Of course"

"Thank you"

---------------------------------------------------------

"Come on Meredith," Derek heard Grace whine.

He looked at his watch he had been asleep in the on call room for a few hours. He had just woken up, and feeling a bit groggy still.

"Grace go back to bed, if your dad wakes up….if Bailey finds you out of bed…" Meredith protested.

"I just want some water…."

"I'll get you an IV drip if you feel dehydrated," said Meredith.

"That isn't going to help the fact that my throat feels like sand paper"

"I have to page someone to certify that you can have solids, your sugar levels spiked a little while ago, and they won't take any chances," said Meredith.

"I'm thirsty, there isn't even any sugar in water"

"I'm sorry, I'll page Dr. Bailey she can sign the papers."

"It's alright, I'll clear her…" said Derek coming out of the on call room.

"Uncle Derek? I didn't think you'd be here…." Said Grace when she saw him.

"Where else would I be?" said Derek, "Come on, back into your room and I'll check you over"

"Okay…." Said Grace turning to back to her room, "You do my dad is still in there, he fell asleep"

"That's okay, don't worry about it sweetheart," said Derek following her.

"Dr. Grey can you get her some water?" asked Derek.

"I already asked one of the nurses to bring some along…. I just needed someone to sign…" said Meredith.

"I know, just bring it in when it arrives," said Derek going into Grace's room.

Derek had just finished examining Grace, when Meredith came in with a jug of water.

"Oh thank god. I can have a drink can't I?" Grace asked.

"Yes, you can. You're doing well after……" said Derek.

"Do you hate me?" Grace asked quietly.

"No of course I don't hate you," said Derek pouring her a glass of water and handing it to her.

"I'm sorry I freaked out and you know….had to be sedated," said Grace.

"I should be the one apologizing, I shouldn't have just walked out. This isn't your fault, you shouldn't have to deal with this," said Derek, "Come on, after you harassed Meredith for this, you better drink up"

"Okay," said Grace drinking the water.

"So I don't want you to worry about any of this. No matter what is going on, I'm here for you anytime you need me," said Derek.

"What about when I…." Started Grace.

"And when Mark goes back to New York you are more than welcome to stay in Seattle with me," said Derek, "Oh speaking of which, guess who is coming out here, to work as an orderly before going to college to do pre med?"

"Umm…." Said Grace.

"Jake," said Derek.

"Jake!" said Grace looking shocked and stricken that was the last thing she was expecting.

"Yeah," said Derek oblivious to her reaction, "Jake is one of my nephews," he explained to Meredith.

"Oh okay," she said noticing Grace's reaction, "That'll be nice having him here."

"Ummm….Umphhh huh," grunted Mark waking up from where he was asleep on the chair next to Grace's bed. They had almost forgot he was there.

"Derek I…." He started when he saw him.

"Don't talk to me," snapped Derek.

"But I…." Mark tried again.

"I said don't," snapped Derek again, then he turned to Grace and said softer, "I'm gonna go sweetheart, I'll come by and see you later, and remember what I said," then he left the room.

"Derek…" Mark called after him.

"Oh I'm fine Dad," Grace shouted at him.


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Grace had been in hospital for 3 weeks, she was getting discharged that day. Mark was going back to New York for a few weeks the next day. Grace was staying in Seattle with Derek. Addison and Derek had separated and weren't really talking. Derek was renting an apartment close to the hospital as the trailer would be cramped with Derek and Grace both living there. Derek and Meredith were still just "friends".

"Uncle Derek," said a male voice.

"Jake!" said Derek whirling round to face his nephew.

"Yeah it's me," said Jake.

"That is Jake," said Meredith who was standing next to Derek at the nurses station.

He looked like a mini Derek. He was slightly taller, more toned. He had short black hair, a funky little earring, and he was wearing a cord necklace. She looked at his luggage and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw his guitar case, he was a musician. He was basically a younger, cooler but just as hot, version of Derek.

She looked at his luggage and her suspicions were confirmed when she saw his guitar case, he was a musician. He was basically a younger, cooler but just as hot version of Derek.

"Yeah, this is my nephew Jake," Derek said to Meredith, "and Jake this is Dr. Meredith Grey"

"Oh this is…." Said Jake shaking Meredith's hand.

"It's nice to meet you Jake," said Meredith, "I wish I could stay but I have rounds to do"

"Well it was nice to meet you too," said Jake.

"She's cute," said Jake once Meredith was out of sight.

"And way out of your league kid," said Derek.

"I don't know, I'm pretty cute. Look at the beard," said Jake.

"Beard? I bet it you've been growing that little shadow since Christmas," laughed Derek.

"You're just scared of the competition, just because you're getting old and past it," laughed Jake.

"Uncle Derek, when am I getting discharged? I'm bored!" Derek heard Grace whine as she came out her room.

"As soon as the specialist clears you and your dad signs the papers," said Derek.

"Well everything in this hospital takes so damn long," she moaned, still not having noticed Jake as he had his back to her.

"Well Jake since you're such a hit with the ladies why don't you go and catch up with Grace while I go and finish my shift. I'll be back in 20 minutes, hopefully the specialist will be there by then and you can come home," said Derek.

"I'll do that," said Jake simply.

"Okay I'll be back as soon as I can," said Derek.

"Come on then Gracie," said Jake leading a stricken Grace into her room.

"You're here!" said Grace sitting down on her bed.

Jake closed the door. He looked over at Grace and suddenly all the feelings he ever had for her came rushing back. She was wearing jeans and a blue t-shirt, her gorgeous brown hair was tied back in a loose ponytail, with little stray hairs falling in her face, she was beautiful without even trying.

Grace and Jake had secretly been seeing each other for the past year. They couldn't tell anyone because she was Mark's daughter and he was Derek's nephew. Jake had just turned 18 and Grace wasn't 17 for another few months, Mark and Derek would not respond at all well to Grace having an older boyfriend. She hadn't told Jake she was going to Seattle and she hadn't been in touch with him since.

"Yeah I'm here and more importantly you're here," said Jake sitting his bags down.

**Okay normally I don't write author's notes because they are annoying, but I'm hardly getting any reviews for this story I need feedback because to be honest I'm not that sure about the story line anymore. I know this was a short chapter it was meant to introduce Jake and explain a bit about Jake and Grace, and how they react to seeing each other. So plz be nice and review**


	11. Chapter 11

"_Yeah I'm here and more importantly you're here," said Jake sitting his bags down._

**Chapter 11**

"Why are you here?" Grace asked, she knew he was coming but he wasn't meant to be here for another week.

"I'm taking a years work experience in the hospital before I go to college you know I was thinking about it, you were the one that convinced me it was a good idea," said Jake.

"Why here? Why this hospital? You would have had no problem getting a job in New York."

"But there is one thing that isn't in New York," said Jake sitting down, "You"

Grace looked away from him and started fidgeting with her bag, making sure it was zipped properly.

"Gracie, come on," he said taking her hand, "Why did you do it? You just left especially after that night. Why?"

"I thought the Leukemia was back, I thought I was dying. You didn't need the burden of a dying girlfriend, so I came here," said Grace pulling her hand away from his, and getting off the bed.

"But after that night, why?"

"I didn't want to die a virgin," said Grace simply, "and don't worry I don't want anything from you now that I'm not dying. You're still free, I'm not your problem, so go back to New York."

"It's not that easy Gracie, I loved you and you just disappeared, you could have been dead. But….Where are you going?" demanded Jake, Grace had just opened the door.

"Loved? Past tense," said Grace.

"No…" said Jake, but Grace was already walking away.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Grace made her way to the Neo Natal to find Addison, she hadn't seen her dad since that morning. She couldn't ask Uncle Derek where he was so she went to find Addison.

"Aunt Addie," she said as she knocked on Addison's office and went in.

The first thing she saw was, Mark, who had pinned Addison against the opposite wall, with his hand almost up her skirt.

"Grace," gasped Addison pushing Mark away from her.

"You two are _unbelievable_," said Grace in a deathly tone.

"Grace this isn't…." started Addison.

"…isn't what it looks like? I think if I had come in 5 minutes later I could have had you two arrested for indecent exposure," said Grace.

"Sweetheart…"

"Don't sweetheart me!" snapped Grace, "You two do whatever you want. But keep me and Uncle Derek out of it. I mean it Addison don't even think about getting back together with him again. I hope you both break each other's hearts"

"Grace…." Mark tried again.

"I don't want to hear it. I just need you to come up and sign my discharge papers," said Grace, then she turned on her heel and left.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay then Dr. Shepherd I just need you to sign these saying that the patient is being released into your care and that it is your responsibility to make sure that she shows up 3 times a week for dialysis," said Meredith who was in charge of discharges that day.

"Alright," said Derek signing the papers in front of him.

"Oh papers you can sign," muttered Grace, "Isn't that something new Meredith?"

"Grace," snapped Derek.

"What? Why haven't you two gotten back together? You aren't with Addison and Izzie told me that it was all over with McVet…" said Grace.

"That's enough," said Derek, "Is it all…. Sorry that is none of my business"

"See I was right," giggled Grace, Derek was so obvious about how he felt about Meredith sometimes.

"It's alright and yes Finn and I broke up a few days ago," said Meredith.

"Told you so," smirked Grace, "and Uncle Derek doesn't have dinner plans for tonight, do you have plans Meredith?"

"Um…no, no I don't. I'll probably just get Chinese food with Izzie," said Meredith uncomfortably.

"Izzie doesn't finish till midnight," said Grace, "Why don't…."

"Why don't you just be quiet and let us do this?" said Derek.

"Well excuse me for wanting to hurry you two along a bit. I do know all about sex, so sleepovers at the apartment needn't be uncomfortable and I don't talk too much in the morning at least not until I have coffee, so I wouldn't make you too uncomfortable by asking inappropriate questions about your relationship cause…." Said Grace before being interrupted by Derek.

"Grace if you don't shut up soon I am going to muzzle you."

"Ah I'm making him uncomfortable again, I was only saying," said Grace.

"Well don't," said Derek.

"Okay" said Grace meekly.

"Anyway someone in this family has a more interesting love life than me. I was talking to your mother Jake," said Derek.

Jake looked up surprised, "Me? My mum?"

"Yes, according to her you went on 3 dates with a girl in a week," said Derek.

"Um….I was her tutor," said Jake uncomfortably, painfully aware that Grace was in the room and could hear.

"Oh really you take all you tutees to the movies"

"It was once really Mandy is just a friend," Jake protested.

"Mandy Horrowitz!" said Grace outraged.

"Mandy Horrowitz? Was that her name? Your mum said she was pretty little blonde," said Derek.

"Oh that's her blonde, big boobs and a total whore," snapped Grace.

"Ah now we're getting somewhere," said Derek, "I take it you didn't get on with her Gracie?"

"You could say that," said Grace, "Aren't we almost done here?"

"Yeah, Mark can you sign here," said Meredith.

"Sure," said Mark coming forward and signing the form.

"Okay then, you are welcome to go now Grace and we will see you on Thursday for your dialysis," said Meredith.

"Uh Dr. Grey when will she be placed on the transplant list?" asked Mark.

"If her kidney can't function properly and there is no improvement in 2 weeks then she will be put on the transplant list," said Meredith.

"What about a family donor?" said Mark.

"Well as you know that is preferable but with only one parent and no siblings it is unlikely that we will find a match," said Meredith.

"I want to be tested, if I'm match we'll do the transplant , dialysis is exhausted and painful to the patient. She shouldn't have to go through that for two weeks if she doesn't have to," said Mark, "My blood type is O Neg"

"I'm sorry Grace is B Neg," said Meredith checking her chart.

"Damn it," said Mark aggressively.

"Thanks Dad, for you know offering" said Grace.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"Hey, you okay," asked Meredith.

Grace, Jake and Derek had just left. Mark was in Grace's room just looking lost, which is definitely not Mark.

"Honestly no, I'm not," he said.

"When do you have to leave for the airport?" she asked.

"An hour," he said.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"Promise not to repeat a word?"

"Of course"

"Sit!" he said patting the chair next to him.

"Okay. I'm guessing this is about Grace," said Meredith sitting down.

"Yeah. My only daughter chose to live with a man that hates my guts than come home with me…"

"To be fair she did grow up with him as a second father, and he hates you because you slept with his wife," said Meredith.

"I didn't say I was an angel," said Mark, "But she is still my little girl and she's ill. I've seen people going through what she is, I see how painful it is for them. She doesn't deserve it, she deserves a full life. Gracie has never had it easy, it's just been one thing after another since the day she was born."

"What do you mean? The Leukemia?"

"Yeah that too," said Mark.

"What about her mother? None of you have even mentioned her, she might be a match for Grace. You should get in touch with her, unless she is dead and I've just…."

"Grace's mother is a waste of space," said Mark.

"What happened?"

"Julia was a one night stand, told me she was pregnant. I financially supported her and when Grace was born I ordered a paternity test on her before I even saw her, great dad huh?" said Mark.

"I'm sure you had your reasons," said Meredith.

"I didn't think she was mine, thought Julia was just trying to screw me. But she was mine, my daughter and I didn't even see her until she was almost a week old. But as soon as I did see her….I can't even explain it, this overwhelming sense of love of knowing that you are not the most important thing in your life, and that there is nothing you wouldn't do for the little baby in your arms….there is no words to describe how it felt," said Mark.

"Must be incredible," said Meredith touched by the way he spoke about Grace.

"It is, there is nothing like it. Anyway Grace went to live with Julia, I visited and took her out at weekends sometimes. A few years after Grace was born, Julia started acting strange, paranoid and she lost a lot of weight. I suspected it was drugs but I didn't do anything about it until Grace's 5th birthday. Julia told me she was giving her a birthday party and I wasn't invited. So I waited till about 7 and then me and Derek drove out to her house in Brooklyn," said Mark.

"And Julia was…"

"A full blown junkie by then, yeah," said Mark.

"Oh…"

"Anyway we drove out there, and there was a party but it certainly wasn't for Grace. We went in and the place was full of junkies. Julia was lying in the living room with a needle still in her arm. So we started to look for Grace, I was standing outside her bedroom door when I heard her crying. I remember trying to open the door, but it was locked. I could hear her sobbing and the moans coming from in there was not her," said Mark.

"That's awful," said Meredith.

"I kicked the door down. She was sitting in the corner in her little party dress, she was wailing her heart out. Her hair was tangled, she had obviously been left all day, she had tried to put her ribbons in her hair on her own. It was the most heartbreaking thing I have ever seen," said Mark.

"Oh my god, poor kid. What did you do?"

"I threw the two junkies that were going at it on her bed out, physically lifted them off the ground and flung them down the stairs. I went in picked her up, covered her face and carried her out of there. A week later I paid Julia ten thousand dollars to relinquish all parental rights. Can you believe she just handed her daughter over for ten thousand dollars?"

"I'm so sorry, that's terrible," said Meredith.

"I'm just as bad though, you know what she is like with me," said Mark.

"She's just being a teenager, all teenage girls fight with their fathers," said Meredith.

"No it is more than that. When I got her out of there, I sent her to the best boarding school in the country," said Mark.

"When she was 5?"

"Yeah, told you I was just as bad. I'm probably the worst father in the world, I love her but…. I'm just not father material."

"Come on that is not true. I know you love her, anyone can see that," said Meredith.

"It's not enough though is it? She was 5 years old, scared away from her mother and everything she had ever know and I sent her away."

"You did what you thought was best. And Grace she hasn't seen Julia since?"

"No, she didn't even try to get in touch all she wanted was the money," said Mark.

"I'm so sorry, I had no idea poor Grace," said Meredith.

"Yeah she was such a sweet little kid, a real daddy's girl when she came home for the summer. But then she got Leukemia, she was in the hospital I worked at and I barely saw her. I couldn't cope with the thought of losing her, I'm a doctor I knew the odds. Right when she needed me the most I froze, I couldn't visit her… I sent her presents, arranged for the best doctors in the world to treat her but I left the important stuff to Derek and Addison. They were in her hospital room day and night, holding her hand and telling her everything would be alright. But me…I went to the bar and got hammered every night. By the time she was in remission she couldn't even look at me. I didn't send her away again I needed to keep her close. But she has hated me ever since I couldn't be there for her when she needed me most. Then she thought it was back and she came here, she couldn't even come to me as a doctor" said Mark hanging his head in shame.

"You were just coping the best way you knew how," said Grace.

Mark turned towards the door and there was Grace standing in the door way, looking as though as she about to cry. She had come back to say goodbye to Mark properly.

"Grace, how long have you been there?" said Mark.

"Since Meredith sat down," said Grace sitting down next to Mark, "You never told me that. You told me Mom was an addict and couldn't cope with me"

"You didn't need to hear that," said Mark.

"I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't know what to do so I came here," said Grace.

"I know and I'm sorry I made it so hard for you to come to me," said Mark.

"It was my fault we weren't as close," said Grace.

"No…"

"Daddy this isn't us. We don't insist that we take blame, lets just say it was both of us," said Grace.

"Alright then," laughed Mark.

"I love you Daddy," said Grace, hugging him.

"Love you too sweetheart," said Mark.

"Now come on you have a plane to catch and I have your credit limit to stretch," said Grace.

"Well your laptop arrives tomorrow, and so does more of your other stuff from the brownstone. I had the housekeeper pack them for you"

"Thank you," said Grace, "I hope you made sure she left some stuff for when I come visit."

"Of course," said Mark.

"Good. Now you better go, you have a plane to catch," said Grace.

"Okay. Now before I go, I want you to keep your cell phone on at all times. I want at least one phone call a day, and as many emails as you can write," said Mark.

"Okay then and the same goes for you," laughed Grace.

"I promise," said Mark, "And if you want to come home, use the credit card and get on the first plane and I'll be waiting at the gate for you. If you want me here call me and I'll be on the jet within the hour. I'll be there for you this time, anytime you want."

"I know," said Grace her eyes welling up with tears, "Come on this is silly, you're coming back in 3 weeks."

"I know but if you need me sooner…" said Mark.

"I know," said Grace.

"Okay then," said Mark.

"And if you really love Addison, then I can live with her as an evil stepmother"

**AN – I hope this chapter explains a few things about Grace's past and her relationship with Mark.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey everyone this update is for chrysalis who asked so nicely for it. **

**Chapter 13**

"Grace," said Jake when she arrived back at the apartment after seeing Mark off at the airport.

Jake was staying with Derek and Grace for a few weeks until his apartment was ready. He was going to be sharing with some other people from the orderly program.

"Not now Jake," she snapped, "Where is Uncle Derek?"

"In the kitchen," he said, "you're going to have to talk to me sooner or later"

"I am talking to you now," said Grace, "Just not talking about that"

"That? That being the fact that we were seeing each other for over a year, and then you just disappeared overnight," said Jake angrily.

"Yeah, that," said Grace dismissively.

"Come on Grace. Mandy was nothing, I was tutoring her she asked me out…."

"I don't care Jake," snapped Grace.

"I was hurting over you, and mad at you…. We didn't do anything, a peck on the cheek and that was it," he said grabbing her arm to stop her walking away.

"Why are you telling me this? Why do I need to hear this? We are over, you and Mandy are welcome to each other."

"You don't mean that"

"Don't tell me what I mean," said Grace pulling out of his grip.

Just then Derek entered the living room, with the phone in his hand.

"Uh Grace I'm really sorry, there's been….." he started.

"You have to go to the hospital. Let me guess there's been a big accident somewhere and they need their best neurosurgeon," said Grace.

"Yeah, I'm really sorry…I have to go," said Derek guiltily.

"It's fine I'm used to it," said Grace picking up her bag and going to her room.

"I'm sorry," said Derek.

"I told you it's fine, people need you to save their lives. You don't have a choice you need to go," said Grace.

"I'll be as quick as I can, I've left some money in the kitchen order whatever you want," said Derek.

"Okay," said Grace.

"Okay then, bye," said Derek pulling on his jacket and leaving.

"So it's just us then?" said Jake.

"Great that is just great," muttered Grace

"Gracie….please just talk to me," pleaded Jake.

"Fine, what do you want to talk about? Anything but what happened between us."

"You're going to have to talk about it sometime," said Jake.

"Why?"

"Because……"

"See there is no good reason why we ever have to talk about it again," said Grace.

"I love you. Isn't that a good enough reason?"

"Jake come on….. you don't love me," sighed Grace.

"I do," he said taking her arm and pulling her into him, resting his chin on her forehead.

"Can't you just…." Sighed Grace. She didn't pull away, but she didn't embrace him, she was just standing with her head tucked under his chin.

"Just what? Forget about it? Ignore what I feel for you?"

"Yes"

"No I can't. Come on your feelings can't have changed that quickly"

Grace was silent.

"Grace……"

"Can't you just shut up Jake!!" shouted Grace, pulling away from him.

"Grace…." Said Jake desperately.

"No, just leave me alone Jake," she said grabbing her jacket, "I'm going out"

"Going out where?"

"For a walk," snapped Grace.

"In a strange city? I don't think so, I'm coming with you," said Jake taking her arm.

"No, the whole point of me going for a walk is to get away from you," said Grace.

"Well I'm not going to let you wander around a strange city on your own, anything could happen."

"I'm a big girl I can look after myself," said Grace.

"Grace I'm not arguing either I come with you or you stay here."

"Fine," snapped Grace then she stomped to her room slamming the door.

-------------------------

The next morning when Grace got up, got dressed, and went into the kitchen. Jake was standing leaning on the kitchen counter with a cup of coffee in his hand. He was wearing a white t-shirt, and blue boxers, and looked undeniably hot.

"Morning Gracie," he said charmingly.

"Good morning Jake," she said not looking at him, "Were you not even going to say goodbye Meredith," said Grace as she saw, Derek try to sneak Meredith out.

"Uh hi Grace, Jake," said Meredith her face red with embarrassment.

"Morning Meredith," said Jake holding back a smile.

"Breakfast?" asked Grace.

"Uh no I better not," mumbled Meredith.

"Are you sure? A good day starts with a good breakfast," said Grace.

"Uh no it's alright really"

"Okay," shrugged Grace, "You look like you're about to die from embarrassment. You don't need to be embarrassed, we both heard you two last night"

As soon as she said this, Jake spluttered out his coffee, and both Derek and Meredith looked like they wanted the ground to swallow them whole.

"Oh we didn't hear the sex, just you two coming in last night," said Grace.

"I have to go," said Meredith turning to the door.

"Okay bye," said Grace cheerfully.

"Bye," said Jake barely suppressing his laughter.

"Bye," said Meredith closing the front door behind her.

"I can't believe you sometimes," laughed Jake.

"What?" asked Grace innocently.

"Grace…" said Derek sternly.

"What? I just said good morning and asked her if she wanted any breakfast, I was being polite. Sorry if I embarrassed you, but Uncle Derek I get that you have sex…"

"Grace…"

"What?"

"Do you have to be so……like your damn father?" said Derek.

"What do you mean?"

"Irritatingly honest and open"

"I would have thought that was a good thing, and I am nowhere near as vulgar as Dad is about sex"

"I give up," said Derek throwing his hands in the air and going back to his bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"Okay then you behave," said Derek, Grace was going to New York to surprise Mark he was due to come back to Seattle in 5 days for a surgery anyway so Grace would just come back with him.

"I will," said Grace.

"I'm sorry I wish I could take you to the airport," said Derek guiltily, his shift started in 20 minutes but Grace didn't have to be at the airport for an hour.

"It's okay," said Grace.

"Are you sure? I could……"

"I'm sure, go to work and I'll see you in 5 days," said Grace hugging Derek.

"Okay, look after yourself and….."

"I know, anytime I want to come back get on the first flight. Don't forget my injections, watch my sugar levels, eat properly. Get plenty of sleep, don't overexert myself….."

"Okay I get it, I'm becoming repetitive," laughed Derek.

"You are, but at least it shows you care," laughed Grace, "Now get out of here"

"Okay, bye and I mean it be good," said Derek kissing the top of her head and leaving.

-------------------------------------

"There how do I look, have I forgotten how to be a Manhattan Princess?" said Grace twirling in front of Jake. She was wearing a black and pink wrap dress that went out in a floaty skirt down to her knees. She was wearing high wedge shoes.

"You look…." Said Jake with his mouth hanging open, then he cleared his throat and looked back down at the newspaper he was reading. "Fine"

"Fine?" said Grace, "You were drooling on the newspaper I think that is a little more than 'fine'"

"What do you want me to say Grace?" snapped Jake getting up.

"Jake…I…"

"No tell me Grace, what the hell am I supposed to say. You look gorgeous happy now, you look fucking beautiful but I can't say that can I?" he shouted storming off to his room.

"Jake, can I come in?" asked Grace in a quiet voice, as she pushed his bedroom door open.

"Yeah," he said, he was sitting at the window looking out at the view.

"I'm sorry…."

"No I'm sorry I shouldn't have shouted at you," he said looking round, but not quite at her.

"I deserved it…I just…"

"I miss you Gracie, I miss you so much," said Jake finally telling her.

"I'm right here," she said placing her hand on his arm.

"Yeah you're here, but you're not. You're not the real Grace, not the one I know, the one I love. You're quiet, you won't even look at me….I'm so sorry about Mandy but nothing was going on I swear."

"I know that," she admitted.

"Then what? Why can't…."

"You deserve better…"

"Better? I want you…."

"I'm sick Jake, really sick. If dialysis doesn't kick start my kidney's and they can't find a donor, in a few years I'll be dead…"

"No, no you won't. We are not going to let that happen, your dad, Uncle Derek, Me. We are not going to…."

"There won't be anything you can do, my kidney won't last."

"Don't talk like that"

"Why not? It's the truth. You don't deserve to have a dying girlfriend, I am not going to let you watch me die"

"Gracie, look at me," demanded Jake, lifting her head so she had no choice but to look him in the eye. "I don't care. I love you, and if you only have a few years then I want to spend them with you. If you feel the same, I'll spend whatever time we have trying to make you even a tenth of how happy you make me. Please just tell me. If you say that you don't feel the same as me, then I'll accept it and I'll leave you alone. But just tell me."

"It's not as simple as that"

"Why not? It can be that simple"

"But it's not. We had reasons why nobody knew about us before back in New York."

"They don't matter not anymore. I've spent the last few weeks thinking I had lost you for good, I can take anything they throw at us."

"Jake…." Said Grace her eyes filling up.

"Don't cry, I'm not trying to make you cry," he said pulling his arms around her.

"Sorry," she sniffed.

"It's alright, just….I'm sorry I didn't mean to upset you"

"You're not, you're saying all the right things but I….can't. I just….can't"

"Why not? Please…you have to tell me. I can't go on like this, being so close to you but not being able to…..love you properly"

"Jake…."

"No it's killing me. I have missed you so much. I miss the cute little text messages you would send me when you were bored, just to say that you loved me or you missed me. I miss opening up a book, my bag or looking into my pocket and not ever finding a little note from you. I miss stopping you from freaking out whenever the scary Ukrainian carpet cleaner would come to the Brownstone. But most of all I miss you, your smile, your laugh, the way you screw up your face when you smell bleach, the way you eat the crust of the pizza but not the rest….I miss you Gracie, can't you see that. I'm a mess without you, I need you, I want you and I love you"

"I love you too, that's why I'm doing this," said Grace the tears freely falling from her eyes as she jerked her arms out of Jake's grasp.

"You love me…"

"Yes and that is why I can't put you through this. You have your entire life in front of you, I am not going to hold you back because you are going to be an amazing doctor. You're going to be a surgeon, fall in love with your scrub nurse have 3 kids and a dog called Skip…You are not going to be the guy who's girlfriend dies"

"Shouldn't I decide that?"

"No. Because you are far too nice, you'll stay with me because you feel obligated to…."

"Grace, you are not going to die…."

"You don't know that"

"And you don't know that you will"

"But…."

"No, you are not going to die….I promise I'll do anything to stop that from happening"

"Jake, why do you have to be so…. You"

"I don't know how to be anyone else," he grinned.

Grace laughed and pulled his lips down to hers. Finally. Before Jake knew what was going on Grace was pulling him down onto the bed.

"Grace….."

"Yeah," she giggled.

"We don't have to….I don't want you to think that I…."

"Jake, do you want to?" she said bluntly.

"Well yeah of course but if you…."

"When are you going to learn, I never do anything I don't want to," she smirked her hands going straight to his zip.

"If you're sure…."

"What do you think?" she smirked pulling him into another heated kiss, running her hands up his shirt.

---------------------------------------------

"Hey, why don't you come back to bed," said Jake about half an hour later. Grace was in the kitchen with her back to him, he wrapped his arms round her waist.

"I need to call the airline and arrange another flight, I think there is one in 2 hours," said Grace.

"You're still going?"

"Yeah, I need to collect some stuff from the brownstone anyway," said Grace.

"But you don't regret…."

"If you are sure and I mean really sure…."

"I am, I'm positive," said Jake quickly.

"Then no regrets"

"Good," he said pulling her closer, "We can't keep lying about us"

"I know and when I get back with my dad, we'll tell them both at the same time."

"Okay"

"They are going to freak"

"I know but we can take it."

----------------------------------

**Awww i know it was so fluffy, i think this is definitely one of my favourite chapters.**

**REVIEW!!!!!!!!!**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15 

Jake was lounging in his new room, he had moved into a dorm room that day with four other guys before he started college the next week. Grace had caught the later flight to New York, she would be there by now. His phone started to ring, it was Grace.

"Hey how's the big apple?" he said.

"Shitty," said Grace her voice squeakier than normal.

"Are you alright? Have you been crying?" he said sitting up.

"No I'm not alright."

"What happened?"

"I went to surprise my Dad at his office and he… he…"

"What did he do?"

"He was buying my mother's kidney."

"What?!"

"I went to his office and he was talking to some woman I didn't really recognize but it was my mother, she told me who she was. He was trying to buy her kidney for me…"

"Is she a match?" said Jake, knowing that Grace would be upset about seeing her mother again but at least she could get well if she got a new kidney.

"I don't know and I don't care."

"What did you do?"

"I ran out, got a cab and now I'm on the way to the brownstone. I just can't believe he would do that and not even tell me! Why would he want to see her?"

"She might be a match and you can get better, you must be able to see why he would want to get her kidney."

"I don't want hers though, she practically sold me. I don't want anything to do with her, I know you can't understand because you come from the perfect family but I just can't take anything from that woman."

"That's fine," said Jake. "If you don't want your mother's kidney, then you don't have to take it, okay? No' one is going to force you, okay?" said Jake knowing Grace had to calm down or she could hurt herself. "I want you to go straight to the brownstone, calm down do whatever it is you do that relaxes you."

"Alright I know you're right," she sighed.

"Make sure you eat something for dinner too."

"Yes father," Grace mocked.

"Get a good nights sleep too, then talk to your Dad in the morning," said Jake.

"Alright."

"Call me no matter what time alright?"

"Alright."

"In fact get on a plane to Seattle and I'll meet you at the airport," said Jake realising how much he missed her in only one day.

"No I better not," said Grace, sounding sorely tempted.

"Alright then," sighed Jake. "But call me I mean it."

"I will, thank you."

"I love you."

"Love you too,"

"Bye."

"Bye."

------------------------------------------

"What's going on? What are you doing here?" said Jake when he arrived at the hospital the next morning. He found Derek and Mark in Derek's office with the police.

"Grace is missing," said Derek. "She stormed out of Mark's practice last night and hasn't been seen since."

"Have you seen or heard from the girl?" asked the police officer.

"Why would he?" said Mark, he wasn't aware that Grace and Jake even knew each other very well.

"I spoke to her about ten minutes ago," said Jake.

"Where is she? Is she alright?" Mark demanded.

"She's fine, she's at the brownstone in New York," said Jake still not sure what Mark was doing back in Seattle.

"She's in New York?" said Derek.

"Yeah she said she was going to see you this morning," Jake said to Mark. "Why did you come out here?"

"Because I thought she would come back here," he growled.

"Jake can you call her?" said Derek calmly.

"Yeah," he said taking out his cell phone, before it could start to ring Mark had snatched the phone off him.

"Hello," said Grace.

"Gracie it's me," he said. "Where are you?"

"Bloomingdales," said Grace. "We can meet for lunch later if you want?"

"I'm in Seattle."

"Why?"

"I thought you were in Seattle."

"Well I am not," snapped Grace. "Did you finish buying organs?"

"Grace I was trying to help," said Mark. "Your mother…"

"I don't want to hear it," she shouted. "I don't care about my mother or her damn kidney."

"Grace I'm going to book you onto a flight back out or do you want me to come to New York."

"I already got a flight, I'll be there around midnight," said Grace. "I'll get a cab from the airport."

"I'll pick you up," said Mark.

"No I'm taking a cab."

"I'm picking you up," he snapped.

"Fine!"

------------------------------------------------

"What am I supposed to say to him? Dirty organs belong on the black market not my body," said Grace as she got off the plane.

"Maybe a little less harsh, but yeah just explain that you don't want your mother to be your donor. Be cool and calm and adult, okay?" said Jake.

"Okay, I won't lose my temper."

"Good. Breakfast tomorrow?"

"Yeah, I'll bring bagels I want to check out your college dorm," said Grace. "I wonder if college guys really as untidy as they are on TV."

"I'll…uh tidy my room," said Jake looking round.

"It's fine, I'm used to your mess," she laughed. "I gotta go I see my Dad."

"Okay love you too."

"Love you too."

Grace took a deep breath and went over to meet Mark. She knew they would end up arguing. Mark wanted her to have a kidney and get well and he didn't care where it came from, and she did.


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

"How are you?" said Jake when he answered the door to Grace the next morning.

"Hi, nice to see you too," said Grace hugging him. "Miss me?"

"Of course I missed you," he said.

"Uh there is a naked guy behind you, winking at me," she whispered into his ear.

"Oy! Do you mind?" Jake shouted to his roommate.

"Not at all, do you mind sweetheart?"

"Do you want a punch?" said Jake angrily. He grabbed Grace's hand and pulled her into his room.

"Calm down will you?" said Grace, she had never seen Jake angry it was always her that lost her temper.

"Sorry it's just that guy talking to you like that," said Jake taking both her hands in his and pulling her into his arms. "I don't like it."

"I know you don't," said Grace cuddling into him.

"How is your dad?" he said remembering what had been happening.

"Lying in a pool of his own vomit," said Grace. "We were fighting and he stormed out, came back about six this morning and passed out."

"I'm sorry," he said. "I take it he wouldn't listen to you about your Mum."

"No he thinks that I should take her kidney and be done with it."

"Are you sure he isn't a little right, what harm could it do? You would get better…"

"I don't want anything from her, I'd rather stick to dialysis thanks," said Grace pulling out of his arms.

"Dialysis won't last forever, sooner or later you're going to need a new kidney."

"Then I'll wait for a new kidney!"

"Grace…"

"You know I'm beginning to think that you are on his side," said Grace snatching her hands from Jake's. "It's my body and if I don't want her kidney I shouldn't have to have it."

"I know but it's your health and…I don't want to lose you especially if I don't have to," he said lifting her chin and giving her his best 'I'm sorry' look.

"I didn't tell him about us," she said guiltily. "I know I said I would but…he's really mad at me right now."

"It's alright," he said, it hadn't crossed his mind since he found out about Grace's mother's reappearance.

"He threatened to have me committed to psych if I didn't have the transplant," said Grace quietly. "He couldn't do that could he?"

"No…I don't think he could. He wouldn't anyway," said Jake not entirely sure. "He loves you he won't want you to do something you don't want to."

"I hope so," said Grace quietly.

"Don't worry about it," said Jake.

"Anyway this is all a bit depressing," said Grace brightening up. "I brought you a bagel just the way you like it."

"Thanks I'm starving," said Jake pulling a bagel out of the bag Grace was carrying. "Aren't you having anything?"

"No, I already ate. I just…just wanted to see you," she said uncertainly.

"I really have missed you," said Jake pulling her into his lap. "We'll just have to wait until you're better to tell your Dad."

"I might not get better though."

"You will," said Jake firmly. "I don't even want you thinking about not getting better, do you hear me?"

"Yes," said Grace.

"You'll be okay," he said. "Don't worry about a thing, you'll get a kidney I promise."

"Okay," she said resting her head on his shoulder. "I'm sorry I'm such a pain."

"You're worth the hassle," he said kissing the top of her head.

------------------------------------------

"Dr. Grey can I speak to you for a minute?" said Jake. He was working night shift at the hospital and couldn't stop thinking about what Grace had told him.

"Sure," said Meredith. "What's up?"

"It's Grace," said Jake. "You know her mother is good match for a transplant?"

"Yes."

"And Grace won't take her kidney can…what I mean is can Mar…Dr. Sloan force her, if he tries to have her committed can he make her have the operation if she doesn't want it because she is under 18?"

"Ahh…" said Meredith. "Unfortunately yes because Dr. Sloan is her father and legally her only parent he can make Grace have the operation against her will."

"What if someone else comes forward and they match?"

"Well if Grace agrees to take this other person's kidney then you would have a hard time finding a surgeon that would do other surgery," said Meredith. "Why are you asking this? I thought you and Grace barely knew each other until you both started living with Derek."

"We went to the same school," said Jake. "We knew each other…pretty well in New York."

"Right," said Meredith suspiciously, she was sure there was more to it but she didn't know Jake well enough to push it.

"Can I ask you favor please?"

"You can ask."

"Can you test me to see if I match Grace? I mean I know we're not related and Uncle Derek wasn't a match but I could be and I could give Grace my kidney and she wouldn't need her mother's. Please let me try and help her."

"Alright, I'll do it," said Meredith. "Come by the clinic when you finish your shift."

"Thank you."


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17 

"Help me," Grace pleaded. Jake hadn't been a viable match for Grace's transplant, and Mark had gone through the motions to force Grace to take Julia's kidney. It was the day of the transplant and Grace was still resisting as hard as she could, but Mark had ordered the doctors to sedate her again if she tried to fight.

"I can't do anything honey," said Addison. "I wish I could, I've been trying to get your Dad to see sense but…you'll be okay, we have the best surgeons waiting for you."

"I don't care I don't want it…why is he doing this?"

"You're kidney is about to pack in, you need this surgery…he loves you and wants you to be okay," said Addison.

"I hate him."

"I have to go, you'll be alright I promise," said Addison. "Don't be too hard on your Dad."

"Please don't let him do this," Grace begged.

"I'm sorry," said Addison her eyes filling up. She had known Grace since she was born and she hated seeing her so weak, and begging for help.

"How is she?" asked Mark who was hovering outside her room. Grace wouldn't let him see her, the last time he had tried to go in she had started screaming until the nurses made him leave.

"How do you think she is? She is terrified…Mark don't do this," said Addison.

"I have to…she'll see it's for her own good."

"Yeah maybe it is but this is not way to make her see that," she hissed.

"I have to do it this way, she could be dead by the time she sees I'm right and she's wrong, you know how stubborn she is," said Mark.

"I can't imagine where she gets that from."

"How is she?" Mark repeated.

"Terrified, she feels betrayed and alone. But medically she is doing alright," sighed Addison. "I mean it Mark, this could be thing that pushes her away for good."

"At least she'll be alive to push me away."

---------------------------------------------

"How are you feeling?" Jake asked softly. Everyone else had gone home after Grace had woken up from her surgery.

"I'm fine," she said.

"Are you in pain?" he asked worriedly.

"Not really I'm drugged up to my eyeballs," said Grace taking Jake's hand. "How are you? You weren't worrying yourself to much, were you?"

"You were sliced open, a vital organ was pulled out and another was stuffed in its place. Of course I was worried," said Jake kissing her hand.

"But I'm fine, I told you I would be."

"I know you were right, as always," said Jake. Then he made the mistake of looking up and he saw Mark standing outside Grace's room giving him the death glare. "Grace I need to talk to you."

"About what?" asked Grace not even suspecting what he was about to say.

"I've been thinking and I think that maybe…maybe…"

"Maybe what?" said Grace confused, why couldn't he just spit it out already?

"Maybe you were right."

"About what?"

"About us. Maybe we are too young for this…I mean I'm going to LA in few weeks for college and…you're only 16 Gracie."

"You're breaking up with me?" said Grace calmly.

"It's not like that," said Jake desperately.

"But you want to end things, right?"

"It's for the best," said Jake. "We couldn't make it work for different ends of the country anyway."

"Alright then," said Grace taking a deep breath trying to keep tears from forming in her eyes. "You should leave now."

"Gracie…"

"I mean it. Hospitals are depressing places, you shouldn't be here if you don't to be."

"Grace I'm sorry, I want us to be…"

"If you say friends I am going to punch you," snapped Grace. "Just fuck off!"

"Grace," said Jake helplessly.

"Fuck off Jake or I'll start screaming."

"Alright I'm going," said Jake taking one last look at her.

-----------------------------------------

"Have fun in LA," said Mark dryly. Jake was going straight from the hospital to the airport, he had been offered a summer internship at LA General hospital.

"Yeah," said Jake. "Do you really think she's going to want anything to do with you after all this?"

"That's none of your fucking business anymore, just keep your mucky paws away from Grace!"

"You should be locked up, you know that?" shouted Jake not caring that Mark was twice his size and ready to murder him already. "You forced her to have a surgery she didn't want, and now…"

"Now what? I'm protecting her from you. In case you forgot Grace is only sixteen. Underage. You should be grateful I'm not having you locked up!"

"That is enough," said Derek deciding it was time to intervene. "Both of you. Jake get in the car, Mark go and check on Grace."

"I'm sorry Uncle Derek," said Jake when Mark had gone into the hospital. "It wasn't what he is saying… I really do love her."

"I know you think you do…it will pass, I promise," said Derek gently.

"Right," muttered Jake. He knew it was pointless to argue, not matter what he said Derek would just think it was a teenage crush that would pass, and Jake just didn't have any energy left to fight them.

----------------------------------------

"You better know what you're doing," said Addison to Mark that night.

"I do."

"I have just held Grace for hours while she cried herself to sleep," shouted Addison. "You could have left a week or two, until she's recovered."

"Left her a week or two with him, are you serious?"

"What harm could it have done?"

"Plenty," snapped Mark.

"She is in such a state, she could reject the kidney and we'll be back to square one."

"I'll get one of the nurses to give her something," said Mark stonily.

"Sure dope her up."

"I know what I'm doing Addison, just leave it alright!"

"You better."


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

"How are you feeling today?" Addison asked.

It had been four weeks since Grace's transplant and since Jake had gone to LA. She was being discharged from hospital that day. Grace still hadn't spoken to Mark or allowed him to see her, most days he just hovered outside her room snatching her chart from nurses.

"Glad to be out of this place," said Grace stuffing the last of her things in her bag. "Hopefully I won't have to spend this long in hospital again."

"You're doing really well," said Addison sitting on the bed next to her. "I'm really proud of you, you've been so brave."

"It's not like I have much of choice," said Grace. "It could be worse."

"Exactly," said Addison. "You're young, you're gorgeous and you're healthy."

"Yeah," said Grace forcing a smile onto her face, Addison had been trying so hard to cheer her up Grace didn't have the heart to show how miserable she was.

"Your Dad is outside," said Addison. "You have to face him today."

"I know," sighed Grace. "He should be signing the discharge papers now."

"Do you want me to come with you?"

"No I'll be fine," said Grace.

"Do you know what you're going to do? Your Dad has been offered head of plastics here, you know?"

"I know," said Grace. "I'm still thinking about it."

"Okay."

"I guess I better go and face him," said Grace. "The holiday from him has been nice though."

"I'll be here if you need me," said Addison who couldn't quite shake the sinking feeling she had in the pit of her stomach.

"I'll be fine," said Grace grabbing her bag and going out of her room for the first time in a month.

"Wow civilization," Grace muttered as she looked around at everyone bustling about.

"Grace…" said Mark slowly trying to pick his words carefully.

"Can I leave now?" said Grace to Derek, completely ignoring Mark.

"Yeah you're Dad has signed all your forms," said Derek cautiously.

"How is Meredith?" said Grace dryly.

"As far I know she is fine," said Derek awkwardly.

"So you're still screwing the nurse?" said Grace. "Dr. Yang told me about that. I really expected more from you, the only thing more cliché than doing an intern is sticking it to a nurse."

"Don't be vulgar Grace," said Mark half heartedly.

"Where is your jacket Dad?" said Grace suddenly.

"Uh…over there," said Mark looking to Derek to see if he had any idea why Grace would want his jacket. He just shrugged in response.

"Thanks," said Grace. She picked up his jacket, shoved her hand into his pocket and pulled out his car keys and put them in her bag. Then she calmly walked away and got into the elevator.

"Uh…credit card probably," said Mark. "When she gets mad at me my wallet always suffers."

"It was your keys," said Meredith suddenly looking up from her paperwork. "She took your car keys."

"My car keys? Are you sure?"

"Yeah. Can she even drive?" said Meredith.

"Yeah but not well and not when she's in this state," said Mark. "Shit! I knew she wasn't that calm." He sprinted to the elevator.

By the time Mark made it outside the hospital all he could spot in the distance was his brand new porche going up in flames.

"GRACE!" he roared running as fast as he could to her, praying she wasn't inside. Derek, Addison and Meredith were right behind him.

"I feel so much better," said Grace monotonously as Mark pulled her safely away from the car.

"What the hell was that?" demanded Addison.

"Do you two want the keys for Uncle Derek's car?" said Grace to Meredith and Addison. "It doesn't help that much but it's a start."

"What the hell is the matter with you?" shouted Mark shaking Grace.

"What the hell is the matter with me? I have a kidney I didn't want, and it feels like it is rotting me from the inside out. You had me knocked out like some deranged psycho and what did you really expect me to run into your arms shouting 'Daddy' like you're some sort of fucking superhero," snapped Grace.

"Grace…"

"Don't you 'Grace' me," she said going eerily calm again. "I want to go back to New York."

"That's fine I haven't signed any contract yet," said Mark relieved.

"So…" said Grace. "I want to go back to New York, you can stay here it doesn't make any difference…"

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"I want to go back to my old school as a boarder," she said. "If you won't pay the fees…"

"I'll pay them," sighed Mark. "Are you sure you want to be a full time boarder?"

"Positive," said Grace firmly. "I just want to forget everything that happened since I got here."

"Fine," said Mark trying to keep his devastation out of his voice. "I'll make the arrangements today."

"Thank you."

"But Grace arson is not funny," said Mark sternly. "Don't you ever try anything like that again."

"I won't if you won't."

* * *

**I'm so happy I finally know how I want to finish this story, there are about four chapters left. I only got 3 reviews for the last chapter so before I update again I want 5 for this one.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

"What are you doing here?" said Derek. He had just finished work when he found Grace waiting for him in the parking lot. "You're supposed to be leaving for the airport soon."

"I know," said Grace. "I rented a car so I'm just going to drive that to the airport."

"How are you?" asked Derek, ever since Grace had come out of hospital she was distant and nothing any of them did could make her smile.

"I'm fine," sighed Grace. "Dad is making me see a therapist once a week when I go back."

"That might be a good idea," said Derek kindly.

"So you think I'm going nuts now too?"

"You blew up your Dad's brand new porshe," said Derek raising his eyebrows at her.

"I was angry," Grace protested.

"You were lucky, you could have been killed! What if the police had been called? What you did was arson and reckless endangerment!"

"Alright I know, I'm lucky alright," snapped Grace. "I just came to say goodbye."

"You just called me half an hour ago to say goodbye," said Derek.

"Not to you," said Grace. "I came to say goodbye to Meredith, she's really been great since I got here."

"Alright," said Derek scratching the back of his head.

"How are things between you two? Are you still seeing the nurse?"

"It's complicated Gracie," sighed Derek.

"I'll take that as a yes," said Grace. "What the hell are you doing? You love her, I know you do."

"There are things you couldn't understand."

"Right because I'm just a little kid, right?"

"Gracie…"

"You know maybe you're right, I should just stay out of it," said Grace spotting Meredith getting off the elevator with Alex.

"Thank you."

"You don't deserve her you know," said Grace loud enough for Meredith to overhear. "I like Meredith, but you keep fucking it all up."

"Grace," said Derek sternly.

"It doesn't matter what has happened between you two since, you're still the creep that didn't tell her you were married," said Grace. "Meredith take my advice and run as far and as fast as you can from him. Men are waste of organs especially the ones from New York."

"Grace," said Derek a little hurt by her words.

"Bye Uncle Derek, I'll call you next week," said Grace hugging him. "I better go to the airport."

"I'll drive you."

"No it's fine, I'd rather be alone," said Grace. "Bye Meredith, thanks for everything."

"Bye Grace, look after yourself," said Meredith.

"Meredith…" said Derek after Grace had drove off. "About…"

"You're dating…that's fine. I'm a mess I know that, so you should be dating," rambled Meredith. "I should go."

"Alright," said Derek numbly. Meredith started walking to her and Derek felt his cell phone vibrate in his pocket, he pulled it out. "Hello."

"Go after her, you ass!" Grace hissed down the phone.

"Thanks Gracie," laughed Derek. He ran after Meredith and found her crouched behind her arm with her head in her hands.

"Meredith," he said gently, crouching next to her.

"I'm fine," said Meredith quietly but it was obvious from her voice that she had been crying.

"You're not fine," said Derek running his hand through her hair. "I'm sorry."

"For what?" said Meredith still not raising her head.

"For hurting you, I didn't mean to," said Derek.

"It's fine," said Meredith. "You're not doing anything wrong, we broke up."

"I meant what I said you know. A few weeks ago, do you remember?"

"Yeah I remember."

"I still want that, I still want to get married and grow old with you," said Derek stroking her hair. "I want you."

"What about Rose?"

"She's nice but…she's not the love of my life."

"Derek…"

"I know you're not ready but when you are I'll be here," he promised.

"You will?"

"I will," he said pulling her into his embrace.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

"Jake do you have anymore washing?" Kathleen Shepherd shouted to her son.

"No I think that's everything Mum," Jake shouted back.

Jake had just finished his first year of college in LA, he hadn't spoken to Grace since the hospital. He had come home for the summer. Jake was sitting in his bedroom looking round, everything looked so different now because he had been away so long. He reached behind the headboard of his bed and smiled when he saw that his Mum hadn't moved it, he pulled out a framed picture of him and Grace at the fair last summer. He knew his Uncle Derek had probably called his mother and told her about him and Grace, but she hadn't said a word to him about it and he was grateful to her for that. He really didn't want to talk about it and explain why it had all been such a secret. He didn't really let himself think about Grace anymore there was no point, she most probably hated him. He only thought about her when he was alone at night. He smiled at the sight of the old photo, Grace was cuddling the giant panda he had won for her at one of the stalls, she looked so happy, so different from the last time he had seen her.

Jake was pulled of his happy memories by the sound of phone ringing, he picked up.

"Hello."

"What the hell are you doing there?"

"I live here," said Jake instantly recognizing the voice.

"You went home for the summer?"

"What do you want Mark?" sighed Jake.

"Is your Mum home?"

"Yeah she's downstairs I'll get her," said Jake.

"Thank you," said Mark. "Look Jake I wanted…"

"It doesn't matter," said Jake. "It's all over and done with."

"Okay," said Mark. "If you could get Kat then."

------------------------------------------

"Jake honey is that you?" Kathleen called when Jake got back later that day.

"Yeah that's me back," said Jake going into the kitchen where his mother was clearing up the dinner dishes.

"I got a phone call from Mark Sloan earlier today," said Kathleen motioning to Jake to sit down. "It seems there was a break in at his brownstone in the city."

"How tragic," Jake muttered. "It's a good thing he doesn't live there."

"He doesn't but his daughter, you remember Grace from your Uncle Derek's birthday parties? She was there," said Kathleen.

"Is she alright?" asked Jake his stomach clenched in fear. "She's supposed to be at boarding school."

"Yes she's been checked over at the hospital and she's fine, just a little shook up."

"Right…good," said Jake not feeling much better. Grace was alone in the city again, only now she would be scared out of her mind and there was no' one home with her because Mark had decided that being in Seattle was more important than looking after his own daughter.

"Anyway Mark can't fly out until Wednesday, he has an unavoidable commitment in Seattle…"

"Sounds like him," Jake muttered bitterly.

"So he asked me to pick Grace up from the hospital," Kathleen continued. "So I asked her to stay here for a few days, she wasn't happy about it but she agreed. I just thought I should let you know."

"Here? She's here _now_?" spluttered Jake.

"Yes, she is upstairs asleep in the spare room," said Kathleen.

"Okay, thanks Mum," said Jake feeling numb.

"Do you want something to eat?" said Kathleen changing the subject.

"No thanks Mum, I already ate."

----------------------------------------

Jake went up to his bedroom and collapsed onto his bed, his first day home and Grace is was in the next room. He didn't know how to handle that. He turned to lay his head on his pillow, instead he found a pink post it on it.

_J_

_I hope breakfast won't be too awkward._

_G_

Jake couldn't help but laugh out loud, it was just like Grace to do that.

"Knock knock," said Grace knocking on his open bedroom door. "Can I come in?"

"Sure," said Jake smiling at the sight of her. She hadn't changed that much since he had last saw her, she looked healthier though and her hair was a lighter shade of brown, but other than that she was exactly how he remembered.

"I just thought I should come and talk to you…we're still good right?"

"Yeah we are," said Jake.

"So no hard feelings?"

"No, no hard feelings," said Jake watching Grace closely.

"Good, I guess I'll see you later then."

"Are you alright? About the robbery I mean, they didn't hurt you anything?" asked Jake as Grace was about to leave.

"No they didn't hurt me, I interrupted them," said Grace. "It was nothing really, they didn't even take very much. My dad was just overreacting as usual."

She was lying, she was terrified Jake knew her well enough to know when she was being brave. He hated that she felt she had to be brave around him now, he wished she would have just admitted that she was afraid. But she wasn't going to let her guard down again.

"Okay," said Jake painfully. "If you want someone to talk to…"

"Thanks but I'm fine."

"Of course you are Gracie," he said sadly.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

"Oh look isn't that the girl from last summer?" said Kathleen. She was in the spare room with Grace, looking out the window at Jake coming back from his date with Mandy Horowitz.

"That's Mandy Horowitz," said Grace darkly.

"Oh isn't that sweet, they're kissing," said Kathleen.

"Freaking adorable," Grace muttered.

"You know if I didn't know any better I would think you still have thing for Jake," said Kathleen watching Grace closely.

"What?" Grace spluttered her eyes as wide as saucers.

"You seem jealous," said Kathleen casually. "Although why should you be? Didn't you break up with him last year?"

"I…I don't know what you're talking about," said Grace trying to cover her shock that Kathleen of all people knew about her and Jake

"Of course you don't," said Kathleen knowingly. "So you just don't like…Mandy is it?"

"We go to the same school, we just don't get along that's all," said Grace not being able to look Kathleen in the eye.

"Uh huh," said Kathleen not believing her for a second. "Grace I am not Mark or my baby brother."

"I know," said Grace. "But really it was nothing, really ancient history…it was over before it started…it was nothing."

"Yeah a year and a half of nothing."

"Oh…Uh…"

"You don't want to talk about it?" said Kathleen getting the hint. "That's fine…but you know where I am."

"Yeah thanks," said Grace. "I'm going to get a drink, you want anything?"

"No I'm good," said Kathleen.

-------------------------------------------

"I'm back Mum," Jake said as he came into the kitchen. "Is there anything to eat?" he asked as he sat down at the table.

"I daresay there is," said Grace pulling her head out of the fridge.

"Gracie?"

"Grace," she corrected. "Gracie sounds like a poodle's name."

"Right…sorry," said Jake hiding his hurt.

"How was your date?" she asked flatly.

"It wasn't a date," he sighed. "Why would you care anyway?"

"I was just making conversation," said Grace.

"She has finals in a few weeks, she wanted some help in biology," said Jake not wanting Grace to think he was dating Mandy Horowitz of all people.

"I'm sure she did."

"Fine then don't believe me," shrugged Jake.

"Finals were two weeks ago, dumb ass."

"No they weren't!"

"Yeah they were! I sat my biology final two weeks ago obviously it was a practical final she needed help with," snapped Grace feeling her temper rise.

"We just studied."

"Yeah I'm sure you studied the inside of her…"

"Don't be vulgar Grace, it doesn't become you," snapped Jake.

"Frankly dear I don't give a shit!"

"Why does this bother you so much?" Jake shouted. "You want nothing to do with me!"

"I believe it was you that severed all ties, an hour after I came out of life threatening surgery. That was real classy Jake!"

"Well I'm sorry about that," said Jake his tone softening. "I really am."

"Whatever," said Grace pretending she wasn't bothered.

"Grace," said Jake. "I truly never wanted to hurt you."

"You didn't!"

"Right of course I didn't, just like you aren't terrified of going back to the brownstone after the break in."

"I'm not!"

"Stop trying to be so damn brave Gracie," said Jake softly. "It's me I know when you're hurting."

"You don't know anything," said Grace lifting her chin in defiance. "And I told you to stop calling me that."

"What do you want me to call you then? Madeline Grace?"

"Works for me."

"Fine, Madeline, Grace, Gracie whatever you want me to call you. I know you! I know things about you, you don't even know!" Jake shouted. "Will you please stop being so stubborn and insisting you're fine, I know you're not!"

"As far as you're concerned I'm fine," said Grace.

"But I know you're not! Do you know how hard this is for me? Knowing you're in pain and you're scared and vulnerable and you keep shutting me out. Let me help you."

"Help me with what?"

"Fine Gracie! I can't do this anymore, just do whatever the hell you want!"

"Fine!"

------------------------------------------

"I don't give a damn when you can get a flight," Grace shouted down the phone. "I'm going home, I don't need to be here anymore! Dad I don't need you to come here, I'm fine."

"What's going on out there?" Jake asked as he spotted Grace talking on the phone on the terrace.

"She's talking to Mark, she wants to go back to the city," said Kathleen.

"What? He's not going to let her is he?" said Jake. "That's insane!"

"It's her decision," shrugged Kathleen. "And since when has Grace ever asked Mark for permission?"

"True," said Jake. "But she's terrified."

"I already told her she was welcome to stay as long as she wants but I can't force her."

"Alright that's Dad sorted," said Grace cheerfully coming back into the house. "I'm staying at the apartment on 5th until I go back to school."

"Remember you're welcome to stay here," said Kathleen.

"Thank you, you've been great I'm so grateful for everything," said Grace. "But it's time to go home."

"Alright call if you need anything," said Kathleen hugging Grace. "Do you need a hand with your bag?"

"No I'll be fine," said Grace. "I'll just drive into the city, Dad is having my car brought over this morning."

"Okay."

"Grace…" started Jake.

"Oh you're here…I thought you'd have another study date with Mandy."

"Fine!"


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

Jake was standing in line for a club in the city, a few of his friends from home had called him and asked him if he wanted to go. It was either go clubbing with his friends or stay at home and worry about Grace, she had gone back to the city earlier that night. He thought about calling her but he knew she wouldn't answer the phone. So he was standing in the freezing cold waiting to get in, his friends had invited some girls, one of which was Mandy Horowitz and her big sister. Mandy was hanging on his arm, flirting and laughing at anything he said. She was cute, and nice enough. But she wasn't Grace.

Speaking of Grace, Jake couldn't help but notice that a girl a few people in front looked a lot like Grace. He knew it couldn't be her, Grace was only 17 she couldn't go clubbing.

"Oh look who it is," said Mandy spotting the girl Jake was watching.

"Happy to see me?" Grace smirked turning round. She glanced up at Jake, but gave nothing away about how she was feeling.

"What do you think?" sniped Mandy.

"You really don't want to know what I thing, sweetheart," snapped Grace.

"What are you doing here Grace?" asked Jake. Grace shouldn't be at a club, she was underage and…she was gorgeous and there was too many perverts out there.

"Well I heard this place was pretty good," she said casually. "So I thought I would come out and have some fun."

"Gracie…" Jake growled.

"You know each other?" said Mandy not looking amused in the least.

"You could say that," said Grace. "Let me take a wild guess…he is the hot college boyfriend you've been banging on about all week."

"Yes," said Mandy smugly.

"Good for you," muttered Grace. "If you like my sloppy seconds."

"You coming Grace?" said a guy in front of Grace.

"Who's that?" demanded Jake.

"None of your business," smirked Grace taking the guy's hand and going inside.

------------------------------------

"You're underage!" said Jake angrily. It took him almost an hour to find Grace inside, when he did she was dancing with some friends and had a bottle of beer in her hand. He snatched the bottle from her hand and pulled her aside.

"So are you," snapped Grace.

"I'm not drinking."

"Where is your girlfriend?"

"I don't know I had to come and make sure you weren't getting into any trouble."

"Who says you had to? I didn't ask you to and I don't need or want you to."

"Grace, you shouldn't be here. Don't you know how dangerous the city is for someone like you?"

"What do you mean someone like me?" shouted Grace not caring that half the club could hear them now.

"Young, naive and…you know what…"

"No why don't you enlighten me?"

"Well you're not exactly ugly are you?"

"Gee thanks."

"You know what I mean."

"Yeah I do," shouted Grace. "But I'm not your problem anymore, so just stay the hell out of my life!"

"Grace…"

"I mean it! Just back off and stop being a pain in the ass!" Then she was gone, she disappeared into the crowd.

----------------------------------------

Around 3am a cab dropped Grace off at her Dad's apartment, Mark was still in Seattle. Grace hadn't been drinking, after Jake had snatched her first beer from her she had just stuck to water. She was standing in the street looking up at the building, she didn't want to go inside. She was afraid of what she would find, another intruder or worse nothing and no' one . Being alone in an empty apartment, a luxury penthouse with the best of everything but still empty.

"Why aren't you going inside?" asked Jake. He had been waiting outside Mark's building for almost half an hour waiting for Grace.

"What do you want?"

"To make sure you're alright," he said stuffing his hands in his pocket and looking up at the penthouse like Grace was.

"I'm fine," said Grace.

"You're standing in the street alone at 3am," said Jake. "What's going on Gracie?"

"I don't like going home," she admitted. "I thought if I stayed out, I would be so exhausted I wouldn't care that I was all alone…with nobody in the world."

"You're not alone in the world," said Jake surprised that Grace had finally opened up.

"I know," she said. "It just feels that way sometimes."

"You don't have to be alone tonight if you're scared," he said softly.

"I'll be okay," said Grace. "You should get back to Mandy."

"She went home hours ago, she was in a huff because I ignored her…couldn't stop worrying about you."

"You don't have to."

"But I do anyway. All it take is one creep."

"I know," said Grace. "I'm not stupid."

"I know that," said Jake. "I know you are anything but stupid."

"Just underage and naïve then?" said Grace sarcastically but Jake knew she wasn't angry with him.

"I have missed you Grace," said Jake softly. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too."

"I meant when I said I never wanted to hurt you Gracie."

She didn't answer she just looked up at the sky.

"Grace…"

"I heard you," she said quietly. "Can I ask you something?"

"You can ask me anything."

"Why did you do it?"

"Gracie…" sighed Jake.

"Please can you just tell me?" she asked.

"Are you sure you want to know?"

"I'm sure I don't want to spend another year wondering why you did it."

"You're Dad…he uh found out about us…I don't know how maybe just put two and two together…but he reacted the way you always knew he would," said Jake. "He got me the job in LA and…he made me do it. He said…that I would cause you more harm than good…he-he made me, I didn't want to do that to you. I promised myself I would never hurt you and he made me break that promise."

"I'd be lying if I said that it never crossed my mind that Dad found out," said Grace after a few minutes.

"I'm sorry."

"I think I'm going to go up now," she said.

"I'll walk you up," said Jake. "I can stay tonight so that you're not alone."

"Thanks," said Grace.

They both got on the elevator and didn't speak another word until they were standing in the kitchen.

"I'll make up the spare room for you," said Grace quietly.

"Okay," said Jake. "Grace can you talk to me about what I tol…"

"No I don't want to talk about it," said Grace. "It doesn't change what happened."

"I still love you."

"Do you remember the day I came back to New York, when my mother showed up again? We were in Uncle Derek's apartment and the talk we had?"

"Yeah I remember."

"You said you could take anything anyone threw at us."

"Yeah I did."

"But you didn't," she said. "In the end you left me because Dad made it a little difficult."

"It wasn't like that."

"It is from where I am," said Grace. "I trusted you, I thought you were the one person I could always depend on."

"I am."

"You're not," said Grace.

"I'm sorry Gracie."

"You could have told me what he said, instead of breaking up with me I mean, you could have told me."

"I should have."

"Shame you realised it too late then."

"Grace, I love you. I love you so much," said Jake desperately. He reached out and cupped her face with his hand.

"You have a girlfriend," said Grace flatly. "And I can't trust you anymore."

"Grace."

"I understand if you want to go home now," she said bravely.

"I'm not going anywhere," he said. "You shouldn't be left alone."

"I'm used to it."

"You shouldn't be used to it either."

"Thanks Jake," said Grace gratefully.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

"Dad I'm fine. Will you stop fussing?" hissed Grace. Mark had flown into New York a few hours ago, he and Grace had gone to lunch.

"You're not fine," said Mark. "You interrupted burglars!"

"But I wasn't hurt or anything," Grace protested. "They saw me and ran."

"What if they hadn't?"

"But they did!"

"I'm just worried about you, concerned. You shouldn't be in the city alone, you're only 17…"

"Eighteen," Grace corrected.

"Right sorry," sighed Mark. "Oh God I am getting old if I have an 18 year old daughter."

"Daddy, you're ancient and you've left it too late to dye your hair…everyone would notice now."

"Thank you Madeline that is very sensitive," huffed Mark.

"I know come on old man, I thought you were buying your insensitive daughter some new shoes," said Grace pulling Mark into a store.

"Yeah cause I'm sure you don't have enough of those."

"I am emotionally traumatized!"

"What happened to being fine?"

"It got old," laughed Grace. "Hey Dad…"

"Hmmm," said Mark looking round the store. "8000 for shoes!"

"I'm worth it," said Grace.

"Do you know how long it takes me to make that much money?"

"Hmmm…ten minutes of feeling up some playboy bunny look a like?"

"You talk to Derek far too much," huffed Mark. "He sends his love by the way."

"Send mine back," said Grace. She hesitated for a minute. "Dad?"

"Yeah."

"I missed you."

"What do you want?" asked Mark suspiciously. "New car? New laptop? New boyfriend?"

"Neither," said Grace rolling her eyes. "I was just trying to…you know show affection."

"Right…"

"Although if you wanted to buy me a new car…"

"Don't push your luck," said Mark sternly. "Just pick your shoes so we can go home."

"Okay, love you Dad," said Grace.

"Love you too," said Mark kissing the top of her head.

"I know you do," said Grace.

She did know that Mark loved her. A year later she could finally see it, she would be dead if he hadn't made her have the transplant. Even bullying Jake into breaking up with her, he wanted to protect her. Jake lived in LA now, he didn't want to put her through the pain of a long distance relationship. Mark didn't trust men, with good reason look how he treated women, he wasn't going to let someone treat his daughter that way. So she could live without Jake, no matter how much it hurt because she didn't want her Dad to stop wanting to protect her, she didn't want him to stop looking at her the way he did right now. Jake wouldn't have stuck around anyway, no' one ever did, except her Dad. Her mother had been paid off not once but twice, once when she was younger and then again after her transplant she took the money gave the organ and disappeared again. Even Uncle Derek had disappeared off to Seattle without saying a word, so did Addison and now even she wasn't in Seattle she had gone to LA.

--

"Stop calling me," said Grace, as she answered her cell phone that night.

"Just talk to me," said Jake. "What did you say to your Dad?"

"Nothing," said Grace. "It doesn't matter what he says anyway."

"Just ask him, he made me do it."

"I believe you," sighed Grace. "It was for the best anyway."

"You really think that?"

"Look Dad must have had his reasons, okay? Just leave it, you're going back to LA anyway, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"Then there is no point to this conversation, you're leaving. I'll probably only ever see you at Uncle Derek's birthdays or his funeral."

"I don't want you to hate me."

"I don't hate you," said Grace softly. "Of course I don't hate you."

"Thanks," sighed Jake. "So after the summer…where are you heading to?"

"What do you mean?"

"College, what college are you going to?"

"Oh I…uh actually haven't decided," said Grace, that was one big decision she had been putting off for months.

"You haven't decided yet? How is that possible?"

"It's a big decision," said Grace. "I don't know where I want to go…I thought about Seattle for a while, you know being close to Dad and Uncle Derek but…I think it's time for me to grow up a little and break free."

"I guess," said Jake. "It's your decision…don't let anyone push you into going somewhere you don't want to go."

"I won't," said Grace. "Thanks Jake."

"You're welcome, anytime you want to talk to someone you know where I am."

"Thank you."

"I mean it Gracie…I care about you so much, so call me, okay?"

"Okay."

"Promise?"

"I promise," she smiled.

"Alright then, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

--

"Dad," said Grace cautiously.

Mark was sitting in his study on his laptop, catching up on paperwork for the hospital. It was nearly midnight Grace had spoken to Jake an hour ago, somehow she had worked up the courage to tell Mark that she knew what he had done to Jake. She was nervous, she didn't know why she wasn't afraid of Mark, she was afraid of him deciding she wasn't worth the trouble. Not when he was the only constant in her life, even though he hadn't always been there in person, he had sent her to the best schools, got her the best medical care money could buy. He gave her everything she had ever wanted, he had spoiled her rotten at times.

"I thought you'd be in bed," said Mark not looking up from his laptop.

"I…couldn't sleep. I wanted to talk to you about something," she said nervously.

"Hmmmm," said Mark. "Go on then."

"I spoke to Jake today, couple of times actually. He stayed here last night…"

Mark was on his feet in a flash looking ready to kill.

"Relax Dad, he slept in the spare room," said Grace her voice shaking a little. She really shouldn't have told him Jake stayed the night. "I…I haven't unmade the bed yet…check if you don't believe me…"

"Grace," Mark growled.

"Sorry," said Grace as she burst into tears. "I'm sorry…I was scared and he was…I didn't do anything…Please don't…"

"Don't what?" asked Mark more worried than angry now. "Hurt you? Grace I've never laid a finger on you in your life…why on earth would I hurt you now?"

"I don't know," wailed Grace. "I wanted to talk to you about everything and now…please don't leave me again."

"Leave you?" said Mark putting his arms around Grace. "Honey I'm sorry, I couldn't get here sooner. I'm sorry…I won't leave you. I don't have to go back to Seattle."

"I know you would stay," sniffed Grace as she pulled herself together. "But in a few months I'll have to pack and go to college…then you will just be an old guy stuck in a penthouse with no job, talking to yourself."

"Yeah bombarding you with phone calls every half hour," Mark chuckled.

"I'd have to change my cell phone number," Grace joked back, as she cuddled into Mark's shoulder.

"Just remember who pays the bill, I'd find you," said Mark. "Can't get rid of me, ever."

"You promise?"

"I promise sweetheart."

"Thanks Dad," said Grace pulling away and wiping her eyes. "Sorry I broke down there…it must be my period or something."

"Right," said Mark uncomfortably. "You want some tea or something?"

"No I'm good," said Grace.

"You're okay?"

"I'm okay."

"I'll just be going to…"

"I still want to talk about Jake," said Grace, knowing that Mark was about to leave the room. "We've never talked about what happened between him and me. And you certainly never told me you got him the job in LA to get him away from me."

"Grace…"

"Don't Dad. Don't try and avoid it anymore. Just tell me the truth. Please," said Grace. "If I can't trust you to tell me the truth, who can I trust?"

"Gracie…I thought you'd gotten past it and for…"

"Forgotten about him?" asked Grace. "I have tried but no I haven't forgotten him, not yet."

"You will," Mark promised.

"I hope so," said Grace. "But just tell me Dad, is it true?"

"What has he told you?" sighed Mark. He had no choice, he had to tell Grace now, at least she seemed calm and his car was safely parked in the garage downstairs and his keys were in the drawer his hand was currently locking.

"That you found out…you told him to end and made him go to LA as soon as I was out of surgery. He said you told him, he was bad for me and would stop me getting better. You practically accused him of being a pervert."

"You were 16!"

"I was not a child and Jake did not pressure or…"

"Pressure you? Into what?"

"Nothing! That's my point, he did nothing wrong. At first he tried to fight how he felt because I was fifteen and I was your daughter! It was me that made him see, I loved him, I really loved him."

"I know you think you did but…"

"Don't tell me how I felt! What the hell would you know about love? You screw them and leave them. You don't know a damn thing!"

"Oh and you do I suppose. You're 18 for God's sake!"

"At least I was willing to take a chance and be happy. You. You're so afraid of getting hurt you just screw around. How long until some slut turns up with some kid claiming it's yours? I wouldn't be surprised if I had thousands of brothers and sisters scattered around the country! So don't you tell me I don't know anything about love, I'm willing to go and try to find it, I'll take the risk of getting my heart broken. Because the alternative is ending up like you and I have had enough of being alone in my life!"

"Well isn't this a turn around Gracie," Mark roared. "Five minutes ago you were telling me not to leave you. Can't have it both ways, you can't be Daddy's little girl and Jake's little tramp!"

"I won't be either," whispered Grace in shock that Mark had just called her a tramp.

"Grace…I…"

"Bye Dad," said Grace numbly. She left the room pulled on her coat and grabbed her keys.

"Where are you going?"

"I don't know," said Grace. "I just…have to leave you now."

"I'll go," said Mark. "It's not safe out there for you in the middle of the night."

"No I can't be here," said Grace looking round the apartment. "I can't."


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

"Mark?" said Kathleen. Mark had called her five times during the night. Grace hadn't gone home at all the night before, and nobody Mark had called had heard from her.

"Where is he?" he demanded.

"He's in his room," said Kathleen. "Jake hasn't heard from her, he's in pieces."

"Let me talk to him," said Mark. "He has to know where she is."

"He said he hasn't."

"Please," Mark pleaded. "I just want to hear him say it."

"Alright, but no trouble," Kathleen warned.

"I promise."

"You called her a tramp?" said Jake as he appeared at the top of the stairs.

"Where is she?" demanded Mark.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Jake, he's worried about Grace. You have to tell him if you know anything," said Kathleen.

"I'm not telling him," said Jake stubbornly. "He called her a tramp."

"I'm sure he didn't mean it," said Kathleen, both Mark and Jake looked ready to kill each other.

"I'll call the police, Grace is a child and she is missing. If you don't tell me what you know, I'll have your assed hauled in so fast…"

"She's 18," snapped Jake. "She isn't a child, there isn't a damn thing you can do…"

"Jake!" Shouted Kathleen. "His daughter is missing. If you or your sister were missing…please just tell him what you know…"

"She's safe," stated Jake. "Sorry Mum, if she wanted him to know where she was she would call him."

"Jake, tell him!"

"Sorry Mum I can't."

"Call her," Mark growled.

"Just help put his mind at rest," said Kathleen handing him the phone.

"I don't know if she'll pick up though," said Jake, as he hesitantly dialed the number. Grace picked up on the third ring. "Your Dad is here."

"Where?" asked Grace.

"Here at my house."

"Why?"

"Why do you think?"

"Where is she?" Mark growled, he could only hear Jake's side of the conversation.

"Where are you?"

"At the Brownstone," said Grace. "I already told you that."

"In the Hampdens," said Jake.

Mark grabbed his car keys and made to leave.

"No Jake just tell him where I am, it's okay," said Grace.

"He's on his way to your Hampden house," said Jake.

"Jake…"

"Thanks," said Mark.

"Give him the phone," Grace demanded.

"No," said Jake.

"Jake, I'll just hang up and call him."

"Fine," snapped Jake. "Here she wants to talk to you."

"Grace where are you?"

"I'm at the Brownstone," said Grace calmly. "I left you a message…"

"When?"

"Last night," said Grace. "I told you I would stay at the Brownstone and come home tonight before you went back to Seattle."

"Stay where you are," Mark ordered. "I'll be right there…Grace why did you leave me a message?"

"I didn't want you to worry," said Grace. "Why didn't you check your messages?"

"I didn't expect you to call," Mark admitted. "You never call when you run off."

"I must be growing up."

"I'll be there in twenty minutes."

"Okay, see you then." Said Grace then she hung up.

* * *

"Dad please don't be mad at me, okay?" said Grace warily as Mark let himself into the Brownstone.

"Mad at you?" said Mark slowly. "I'm not mad at you."

"You're not?"

"No," said Mark. "I'm scared out of my mind, what the hell were you thinking? Just running off like that, all night!"

"I called you," Grace protested.

"You should have come home."

"I couldn't face you," said Grace quietly. "I'm sorry I worried you."

"But somehow you managed to talk to him," said Mark. Both of them knew who 'he' was.

"We spent a lot of time together, Jake is a friend as well as…he's a friend, okay?" snapped Grace.

"Among other things," Mark muttered.

"Dad I don't want to fight with you anymore, I'm tired of fighting," sighed Grace. "If you make me choose between you and Jake…it's you, of course it is, you're my dad."

"Choose, me or him," said Mark without hesitation.

"You," said Grace blinking back her tears. She never thought he would actually make her choose.


	25. Chapter 25

**Author's Note**

**As most of you probably know I haven't updated this story (or any of my other stories) in a long time,**

**the reason for this is because I have found that I prefer writing stories about my own **

**characters instead of borrowing other peoples. But I have been working**

**on a sort of spin off kind of story, involving Grace and Jake in the **

**future, it's quite an angsty romance fic, there is**

**some Grey's Anatomy characters that show**

**up in the story.**

**Anyway I just thought I would let everyone know that I doubt I will be updating this story again. But if any of you want to read the spin off story about Grace and Jake, just send me your email address and I will forward what I have written so far.**


End file.
